


Red Target

by What_Zit_Tooya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s-1930s vibe but set in modern times, Assassins, Bara monsters, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Guns, I use the you pronoun for Reader, Magic and Stuff, More tags to be added, Not Beta'd, Possessive Behaviour, Reader has an appearance, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Underfell, Updates at random, Violence, author is a comment whore, author is trying with everything, duh - Freeform, gaster is a brother not a dadster, i do not condone plagiarism, i think, i'm trying to keep the brother's relationship strained but also sweet in the same time, if there's anything in this fic that's the same with other fics then it's purely coincidental, keyword "try", mafia, maybe another time, no idea what burn this is, reader and frisk are the same character, reader is not innocent, sry, typos galore, wings is a sneaky bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Zit_Tooya/pseuds/What_Zit_Tooya
Summary: Being in the mafia isn't easy. Being an "assassin" for a human Mafia boss wasn't easy. Being somewhat immortal isn't easy. Being forced to work with the mobster family and betray your old family isn't easy. Face it, everything in a world where the statement "kill or be killed" is the motto taught to kindergarten children is a mile away from being easy. Of course it wouldn't be like that. This is the "real world", and now with the added weight of the skeletal trio, you should've expected this.Now that you basically have a red target painted across your back, you just hoped that no one would say the word "bullseye".
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	1. It's Only Chapter One and There's Already a God Damn Chase Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This will prolly suck. Made it in my docs and I'm posting it here 'cause why the hell not. I'm just a noob compared to you veterans ,•–•. But even then, I still hope that at least some of you can enjoy this shitty fic. I'm an amateur author, but I still try to aim for your entertainment, especially in times like this. I'm trying and I hope that that reaches your standards. If not, then hope ya find something else to satisfy your needs :)
> 
> Also, m'gonna be updating this randomly so good luck with that hehe. I'm a lazy ass and the memes distract me too much.
> 
> And pls kudos or comment on this as well. I'm a whore for comments (besides the doo doo ones of course). Long comments, short comments, motivational comments and even the very funny ones! You guys are welcome. I'll eat them up like how Tom Nook absorbs them bells.
> 
> Okay I'll go now. Imma go feed my dogs.

_'Shitshitshitshit--'_

Internally panicking, you tried to thrash against the skeleton's iron grip, but to no avail. It's as if there's an invisible force holding you down, preventing you from even lifting a single finger. It was something similar to gravity--which is kind of funny since it seems to be defying gravity itself. Watching your once red soul float in front of your chest, you tried thrashing again.

"jeez, lil' lady. no need ta put up a fight. yer just makin' this a lot harder than it needs ta be. if ya just stop fuckin'-- _squirming_ , it'll make both of our lives a _lot_ easier." The short skeleton tried to negotiate with you while carrying your steel body. His voice sounded very gruff with an undertone of a Brooklyn accent, very fitting for someone with an intimidatingly large physique. With a huff, he placed you on his side as if you were but a mere doll, a statue that was unable to move.

"SANS, IF THE TINY HUMAN WON'T STOP SQUIRMING, I _WILL_ BE THE ONE TO MAN-HANDLE THEM DOWN!" The taller of the two warned his brother as he furiously tapped the surface of his phone, probably texting the eldest that they got their target. They couldn't really risk getting caught kidnapping a human in this neighborhood so they had to make this quick.

Out of stubborn curiosity, you hesitantly looked at the tall skeleton's sharp phalanges and it caused a strong sense of fear to invade you. Sudden adrenaline made its way to your beating soul, and yet, the feeling of rapid energy was all too familiar. Mustering up enough determination, the color red briefly shined on the surface of your chocolate eyes. 

Suddenly, you broke free out of the strange magic's chains and you elbowed the short skeleton as hard as you could. The mobster named "Sans" let out a pained grunt which made him let you go. Dropping to the floor, you took this as your chance and you ran with a cough. The after-effects of the magic seemed to be numbness because your whole body felt like it took a shit for too long and you have to feel the wrath of a thousand needles. But despite the uncomfortable sensation, you ignored the sharp strikes of pain and started running to escape the duo's grasps.

The one with the large scowl quickly reacted fast, attempting to swipe you but luckily failing since you used your greatest weapon: "dodging". You heard the loud one curse angrily, but you didn't look back. Eventually, you also heard both of their loud footsteps following behind you and it caused your fear to spike up once again. 

However, you weren't giving up just yet. You still had some DETERMINATION in you and you're not letting all your efforts of surviving go to waste by undead Dumble Dee and Dumble Doo. Turning towards the longest alleyway of Ebott City, you ran through it with a smirk. You know this path like the back of your hand so _you_ have the upper hand in this situation.

"SANS, STOP HER THIS INSTANT!" The younger skeleton demanded of his brother.

Huffing, Sans nodded. "on it, bro."

Lifting his hand, one of his eye sockets sparked a hot red flame and he encased your soul in a soft blue glow with what little magic that he had left. Unexpectedly, you once again broke free from his magic and it made both brothers watch your running body in shock. 

"how did she--ah shit! i'm out of magic!" He said while trying to snap his fingers for a bone summon, but nothing happened. 

"OUT OF MA--SANS, HOW CAN YOU BE DRAINED ALREADY!? SOUL TELEPATHY ISN'T EVEN THAT HARD!?" 

"yeeeeah, um 'bout that.. maybe the soul telepathy wasn't the one who drained the magic in me... " Sans said with a nervous chuckle, remembering that time when he snuck out of the house to have some... _action_.

"OH DAMN YOU, SANS! DAMN YOU!" The younger skeleton shrieked as he gave his brother a harsh glare. So that's why he went missing during the training session yesterday!

Both mobsters watched your form run around the narrow path like a slippery snail, jumping and skiing through the obstacles as if you already know the place. Well, you wouldn't be hired as a professional assassin by the human mafia king if you weren't this good. 

" _w_ _ings is gonna fuckin' dust us if she gets away!"_ He said through quick breaths as you continued to run through the alleyway like a damn rat. He's already getting tired from all the running that he's been doing, not to mention that he was drained out of magic. Damn, he's gonna have to take a big nap after this.

The tall skeleton gave out a growl. "ARGH, CAN'T I JUST IMPALE HER WITH ONE OF MY BONE SPEARS!? THAT WOULD SPEED UP THE JOB _IMMENSELY!"_

Eye sockets widening, Sans shook his head. "we can't, bro. wings ordered us ta bring the girl ta him _without_ any scratches. and we also can't damage any of 'er property since we wouldn't want ta " _Traumatize the poor girl"._ if we do, then we'll still get dusted either way."

_'Don't they know that I could hear everything they're saying?'_ You thought to yourself in confusion as you jumped over another crate and side jumped on the wall. Grabbing the ladder, you climbed up and reached the roof. The stunt cost you to have a scratch on your forearm but you merely ignored it. It's better than being caught by those two skeletons. It's already a miracle to see that you're actually outrunning the "Papyrus" guy since he appears to be the athletic one.

The skeletal duo grumbled and followed after you. The three of you ran across the roofs of the city houses under the starry night sky, the loud metallic thuds of its surface must've alerted the residents of the chase. Eh, they would probably go back to sleep anyways. Having chases like this is one of the big norms for the bustling city. Just as long as you're not somehow roped into it, then you're fine. But unfortunately for you, you _were_ roped into this and you needed to escape now!

Papyrus scowl deepened. For him, this chase was very unnecessary and time consuming. If this keeps up, the second worst case scenario that could happen is you slipping and dying (which would honestly make his job a lot easier since he wouldn't be the cause of her death, but then again, he'd rather accomplish his task than have a pathetic result because of it). _But_ , he thought to himself, you were an _assassin_ so the probability of that happening is highly unlikely.

However, the _worst_ case scenario was you getting away. You would have the chance to get away from the city and it would make it hard for the brothers to track you down once again, or worse, you might even go to your boss and tell him what happened to you. No, he couldn't let that happen. It would only destroy everything that they've been working up for, a life's worth of clawing their way to the highest peaks of their lives would be _ruined_ in an instant. And since Sans was out of magic, _he_ had to think of something to get the small human to stop running away from them. Even as the youngest, he needed to prove himself as useful to the whole family, to prove that he wasn't _disposable._ He'd rather dust then let that happen.

He couldn't really throw a spear of bones at the human even if he was just aiming for the clothes since that's still a violation according to Wing Dings' instructions. He also couldn't summon a wall of bones to stop her because that will damage the city folk's property which is _also_ a violation for one of Wing Dings' _and_ Asgore's plans. So, the option of doing anything magic or bone related is out of the question. And _that_ leads them to…

"Negotiation…" Papyrus _whispered_ to himself as he kept on running.

"negotiation? wait, are ya really thinkin' of negotatin' with miss sneaky tits over there?" Sans questioned his brother through harsh exhales. Man, he was really getting tired…

"Unfortunately, Yes. It's The Only Option That We Have." He responded as both of them watched the human jump over a large gap. Impressive, but this is no time for them to praise the pesky snail.

Sans shrugged. "cool. so, how do we--"

" _I_ Will Talk To The Human Since My Negotiating Skills Are Way Beyond Yours, Brother. You Can Stay On The Sidelines And Remind Me Of The Information That You've Read On Her File. You'll Probably Just Scare The Human Away With Your Disgustingly Flirty...Advances. I Told You, Brother. It Won't Work On Everybody." He stated sharply, knowing that the statement was true and _him_ negotiating was probably going to ruin what's left of their chances of succeeding.

"huh, well fuck me then." The older skeleton murmured to himself. He loved his brother, he really did, but there's no need for him to apply salt to the wound.

Clearing his throat, Papyrus called out to the human. 

"HUMAN! I SUGGEST YOU STOP WITH THIS CHASE!"

You jumped on one of the roofs and climbed a wall to land on another flat surfaced roof. Again, another scratch. "Oh? And why should I!? You'll just bring me to your boss if I stopped running!"

Papyrus thought for a second. Leaning towards his brother, he started whispering. "Brother, What Information Can We Use To Blackmail Her? Any Relatives? Friends? Family?"

Sans scratched his skull, racking his brain for something.. "uh...she has a... dog…?"

Deadpanning, he looked at his older brother. "...That's It?"

"er, yeah...she doesn't really 'ave anyone besides 'erself an' the dog."

Papyrus sighed. "I Guess That Will Have To Do…"

Clearing his throat, he once again called out to the still running human.

"HUMAN! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I _WILL_ TURN YOUR DOG INTO MEATBALLS FOR OUR DINNER!"

Suddenly, you flinched but still kept running. 

" _dang, bro. that actually worked…_ "

Smirking to himself from the praise, he watched the human slow down a bit. Turning your head towards them, you gave them a sorrowful scowl.

"D-Don't bring my dog into this! She has nothing to do with you!" You half pleaded to the skeleton, remembering that you left her in your neighbor's hold. If you don't comply with them, they might target both your dog _and_ your innocent neighbor!

"THEN JUST BE COMPLIANT WITH US AND STOP RUNNING ALREADY! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, PROMISE THAT WE WON'T HURT YOU! YOU HAVE MY WORD!"

You flinched once again, the coaxed words affecting you slightly.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS! IF YOU WON'T STOP UNDER THAT SPECIFIC TIME, THEN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MUTT!"

Gulping, you started slowing down. Y-You couldn't let Bianca get hurt! She's the only thing that's left of your…

"ONE." 

You flinched from his words, still weighing your options. You could get yourself targeted for treason! After everything, you can't just--

"TWO." 

But how about Bianca? You couldn't just let the poor animal get dragged into this! You would never get over your guilt if that happens! She wasn't just your dog, she was your _friend!_ She's the only one that you could give your love to! I-If she dies then...

"THRE--"

"F-Fine! I'm stopping ! J-Just _please,_ don't hurt my dog…!" You pleaded to them as you halted. Looking towards the duo, they seemed to have stopped as well. 

The two skeletons stopped in front of you as they gave your form a harsh glare. The shorter one panted heavily, bending to catch a break as if he ran dozens of laps. However, the "Papyrus" mobster didn't even look fazed. He just fixed his black vest and readjusted his fedora to perfection.

" _FINALLY._ " He muttered arrogantly, sneaking a quick glance to his panting brother to check him. There was a decrease of... **-0.5HP.**.. _t_ _sk._

"ya can say that again. _fuck_ , that took a toll on me, lil' lady. i _didn't_ like that..." Sans said towards you with a scowl. You flinched under his gaze and looked away, not really liking the two red pin pricks that bore a hole through your very soul. Oddly, he was more...unsettling than the tall one despite how condescending Papyrus' personality was.

Finally freeing his suit from the annoying wrinkles, he cleared his throat. "HUMAN, COME WITH US NOW. LET US ESCORT YOU TO OUR BROTHER RIGHT THIS SECOND. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS!" 

Surrendering, you remained silent as he placed a large bony hand on your shoulder blade. Flinching from how cold it was, you looked at it and saw that his bones were...glowing?

Before you could properly react, you suddenly passed out from the sudden overwhelming weight of exhaustion. Papyrus caught your body and tsked. 

Sans cocked a brow. "i thought that ya wouldn't hurt the lady? the " _great and terrible papyrus_ " keeps his word, doesn't he?"

The younger one scoffed, slinging your tiny body over his broad shoulder and swatting the leftover sleeping magic from his hands. "OF COURSE I DO! THAT WAS NEEDED BECAUSE SHE MIGHT PULL THAT STUNT AGAIN. AND I'D RATHER _NOT_ DASH THROUGH THE ROOFS BECAUSE EVEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, GET TIRED FROM TIME TO TIME. IT WAS VERY UNNECESSARY... BESIDES, SLEEPING MAGIC DIDN'T EVEN HURT HER BODY. I MIGHT EVEN SAY THAT IT HEALED HER FROM THE SCRATCHES THAT SHE GOT EARLIER!"

Sans shrugged, readjusting his red banded fedora as well. "figures."

To calm the tired nerves, the short skeleton took out a cigar and lit it with a pocket lighter. Puffing out the red smoke, Sans sighed in contentment while Papyrus wrinkled his nose, swatting the fumes of smoke away from his already perfumed body.

"COME ON. LET'S NOT WASTE TIME. OUR BROTHER IS WAITING FOR US!" 

Sans nodded in agreement as both of them walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped, landing perfectly on the ground since the house wasn't that high anyway. Papyrus glanced at the human on his shoulder to see if you were still intact. Wouldn't want your bones to pierce through your body after all…

Walking through the busy shadows of the city so that they couldn't be seen, they finally arrived in front of their getaway car. The doors opened automatically and both monsters stepped inside. Papyrus needed to bend downwards so that he wouldn't be hitting the roof of the car, making him scowl as he placed the lady on the corner. Meanwhile, Sans perfectly sat on his seat without a care since he didn't have to worry about bumping his head. Perks of being a shorty...

Slouching on the seat, Sans waved at the driver. "heya, pussy cat."

Burgerpants grumbled and placed a paw over his depressed face. "First you're targeting bystanders. _Now_ you're targeting innocent ladies as well? Fuck, you two are horrible…" He commented grimly. The fumes of smoke from Sans' cigar didn't really affect the cat monster since he, too, smoked unhealthy amounts of cancer sticks.

Sans gave out a wink. "heh, thanks. comes with the job."

The pasta lover scoffed from both his brother's joke and the cat's comment. "INNOCENT LADY? SHE ISN'T AN _INNOCENT_ LADY, BURGERPANTS. SHE HAS TOOK HUNDREDS OF LIVES AND PROBABLY HAS THE CAPABILITY TO KILL YOU TOO. SO SHE'S PRACTICALLY THE SAME WITH ALL OF US….AND CAN YOU OPEN THE BLASTED CAR WINDOWS? THE SMOKE FROM SANS' IRRITATING CIGAR IS JUST _HORRID!_ " He commented harshly which made Sans look at him with an unaffected shrug.

Burgerpants started the engine and opened the car windows with a solemn expression, his depressed mood getting even worse from what he just heard.

"O-Oh god…"

Sans gave the cat a hoarse chuckle from his grim reaction while Papyrus simply crossed his legs and huffed, eyeing the still passed out human from time to time. Feeling the car move, the Gaster Brothers went towards the monster community's main territory with their assigned target. 

  
_Time to go back to New Home._


	2. The Aftermath of the Chase Between You, Snas and Paprika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, your comments on the last chapter really took a toll on me since I got really motivated! So here, have this piece of trash! 
> 
> But seriously, thx for the love and support. Without it, it could've taken me almost a whole week for this chapter to be properly drafted, written, erased, drafted again, written again and edited twice. See the huge effect? XD
> 
> Anyhoo, hope ya enjoy. This chapter is mostly all about our three skeletal trio so keep a heads up. Your interaction with the main man himself will come soon, don't worry ;)
> 
> Ah maybe I should change some of the warning tags….

"This is the assassin?" The eldest of the bunch questioned with his gruff but professional voice as he stood in front of the tied-up woman, eyeing your fragile little body. How could a small human like you be the human Mafia king's most valuable assassin? Truly, the question baffled him to no end.

"yep. this is her. real cute fer a human, feisty too. the woman's as slippery as jerry's toes! even put up a wee chase on the city's rooftops 'cause this lil' rascal thought that she could run away from us. she perfectly fits the whole "assassin" role an' whatnot." Sans responded lazily, slouching on one of the basement's stools since he was really _bone-tired_ (heh) from all the running that he had to do _just_ to catch this little rat. He just really hoped that the chase was worth it…

" _WHICH_ WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T LET HER ELBOW YOU ON THE RIBS! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU NOW HAVE A 0.5 HP DECREASE! ANOTHER ONE OF THAT AND YOU COULD'VE DIED, YOU PATHETIC WHELP!" Papyrus spat to his brother while crossing his arms and huffing through his nose even though Sans could hear a tiny hint of worry laced in his brother's tone. Small, but enough.

The short skeleton shrugged and gave his brother a toothy smile. "eh. nothin' a lil' monster candy can't fix." 

To prove his point, Sans took out a gumball monster candy from his vest pocket and popped it into his mouth. Chewing the distinct non-licorice sweet to gain it's healing essence, his stats quickly stated that his HP maxed out. Sans looked at his brother with a cocky smile, but the taller skeleton didn't look back and just glared at the floor, his shoulders' tense position toning down a little. _Aww_ , Sans thought.

Also checking if his little brother's HP was in a desirable state, Gaster hummed. "So during the chase, were there any witnesses?" He questioned with a very serious look, his eye sockets appearing more "dead".

"AS FAR AS WE KNOW, THERE WEREN'T ANY WITNESSES, BROTHER. WE USED THE MOST..."SHADY" PART OF THE CITY TO ESCAPE SINCE THOSE PLACES HAVE MOST OF ITS STREET LAMPS BROKEN."

Sans snickered. "heh... _shady--ack!"_ He never got the chance to finish his sentence when Papyrus suddenly smacked him on the skull with a harsh glare. Well, so much for the _aww_ part...

Ignoring the two skeleton's little back-to-back ruckus, the eldest hummed in a pleased tone. Glancing towards the human that was still unconscious and bound to the chair, his jagged teeth pulled upward, making the duo freeze uncomfortably. They never really liked it when their older brother smiled. It's either because he's genuinely happy _or_ shit is gonna go down. Either way, it's still giving the both of them harsh goosebumps.

"Good, good...Excellent indeed... _Sans._ " He called out to the shortest with his freakishly deep voice. Oh what did he do this time?

"yeah, bro?" _Oh please don't say that he found his secret stash of mustard packets..._

However, contrary to Sans' expectations, the scientist gave him a satisfied grin. "You are now allowed to buy your "drinks" from Grillby's again. I suppose that _this_ makes up for the little drunk stunt that you pulled that other day…"

Mood suddenly brightening up, he smiled widely at his brother as hope blossomed for his favorite drink. "wait...really, bro? ya serious? Yer not pullin' my dick up my ass, are ya?"

Wing Dings chuckled at the skeleton. "Sadly, no. You now have the permission to drink as you please... _just_ as long as you don't embarrass me in front of the Dreemurrs again."

Sans nodded mindlessly at his brother with an excited grin, craving and fantasizing about his beloved mustard. He hasn't tasted that spicy delicacy since the doc banned him from drinking the condiment ages ago (well not _ages ago,_ but it certainly felt like a long time). It was a punishment for going to the king and queen's house half naked and babbling on about his dreams of being a hotdog vendor. Heh, he chuckled from the memory...

Meanwhile, Papyrus' expression wrinkled into one of disgust. He REALLY despised that greasy excuse of a condiment...The thought of Sans actually drinking that awful concoction with such desire and willingness was way beyond his comprehension…

"...Oh and _Papy_?" The scientist called cockily as he turned towards the youngest.

Eye socket twitching with agitation from the mention of his old baby-bones nickname, Papyrus spine straightened.

"...YES, BROTHER?"

The doc smiled up at him while placing his skeletal hands behind his back. "Because of your excellent execution once again, I'm now allowing you to cook dinner for the rest of the week."

"...EVEN PASTA?"

" _Even_ pasta."

Now it was time for _Sans_ to give out his expression of displeasure. Having Papyrus' pasta dishes for six whole days? Now _that_ sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. Welp, he just had to balance out the flavor of glitter and burning coal with his mustard once again. _Sigh_ , just like the old days...

Papyrus gave out a triumphant "NYAHAHAHA!", beaming from the fact that he could be the house chef for almost a _week!_ Staring off into space, he planned all of the Italian dishes that he could cook for the family. For day 1, maybe he should cook MTT's melting hot ravioli or maybe even the MTT Special Frozen Alfredo Delight…

Humming to himself, the royal scientist tilted his head towards the human. His dead eye sockets roamed around your worn out body, observing your tired form for any anatomical problems. _Papyrus must've used some sleeping magic,_ he thought.

"So...did something "peculiar" during the chase?"

Sans gave out a snort from the memory of the scene. "peculiar? dings, the lil' lady broke free from my soul telepathy magic twice! _twice!_ and it looked fuckin' incredible from the distance! l-like the feeling of resistance felt so...extraordinary! _no one_ has ever done that before, doc!" He gushed like a female schoolgirl that got noticed by her crush. He always gets like this whenever he talks about anything that immensely interests him. It's probably his scientistist side kicking into high gear.

Meanwhile, Papyrus nodded from what his brother said. Indeed, _no one_ has ever defied Sans' blue magic before. Even he, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, couldn't fight it! Not a single being could stand a chance against that kind of telepathic ability...well, until _now_ …

Wing Dings raised a bony brow from that as he grabbed a small file from his pocket. "You two haven't heard of the human's abilities, have you? Well I suppose that that should be expected since I only gave you her "surface" file...Here, read this." He said, holding out the small file. Well, it didn't really look like a file to be honest. It was much more of a torn notebook page that someone would write during class...

Taking it, Sans read the paper while Papyrus sat next to him with an angry whisper of _"ME TOO!"_.

Pacing, Gaster explained the file to his two brothers. "It's an observation file from one of Asgore's spies, a paper containing all intel about our little assassin here. According to the spy, the girl possesses a dangerously _large_ amount of DT."

"... _determination_?" Sans asked with slightly furrowed bony brows from the mention of the substance. 

DT is a rare specimen that every high ranking mafia lord wants to get due to its rarity and power. It could only be obtained through either making one yourself (which would be a waste of time and money since artificial DT is basically nothing compared to its raw counterpart) _or_ through having a being that could produce an infinitely high amount, more specifically... _humans_. That kind of raw power can be used to make high level drugs, experiment specimens, power supplies and weapon fuel for devices that could dust anyone in its wake. Having a human to be a producer is highly unlikely since most of them are either already killed or in hiding because of the trait's rarity. And right now, he was _actually_ sitting in front of someone that could make the said substance with just sheer soul power! 

Wing Dings nodded at his brother's observation. "Yes... _that._ And on July 3 201x, 5:23 AM, the spy watched her take an estimate of ten bullets through her chest. The girl was said to have died and suddenly brought back to life after a few seconds, like an endless loop of immortality. And I believe that _that's_ why the human mafia king took her in...She's an assassin, and sometimes a spy. She's been spotted to be lurking around around one of the monster districts, the Waterfall district, from time to time. As of now, she hasn't really targeted any monsters in the king's territory, but rather, the humans near or associated with a monster. Interesting, is it not?"

Both of the skeleton's eye sockets widened from the sudden information that they just heard and read. Looking at the unconscious human in both cautiousness and shocked awe, they cursed in unison.

"HOLY SHIT." "holy shit."

The scientist chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that that's the correct reaction to express…"

Placing a bony hand on his skull, Sans' scientist brain did flips. "...so _that's_ why she was able ta break free from my magic...she fought the chains of my power 'cause she was too determined to...holy fuckin' shit, that's fuckin' awesome! so what is the don gonna do ta her? kill her? gain her soul? use it fer one of our experiments?"

The doc shook his head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no. The king and queen actually decided to join her into our mafia family, and it's _our_ job to convince and hire her into the group…"

Papyrus' jaw slacked. "A HUMAN? IN THE _MONSTER_ MAFIA? DID THOSE TWO HIT THEIR HEADS OR SOMETHING!? THE IDEA OF JOINING _HER_ TO THE GROUP IS COMPLETELY ABSURD, BROTHER! _ESPECIALLY_ CONSIDERING THAT SHE'S TECHNICALLY ONE OF OUR RIVALS!"

"I know, Papyrus. I even tried to convince them that it was wrong for them to even consider that idea. However, it seems that they showed me the appeal of keeping the Black Ruby into the family…"

The two younger skeletons knitted their brows from the mention of the name "Black Ruby".

Gaster gave them an "oh". Straightening his lab coat, he glanced towards the girl.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you her alias name...It's Black Ruby. The word "black" is from her habit of staying in the shadows. She is whispered to be really sneaky and is an expert with the dark. She is proclaimed as a natural lurker in the city's shadows and some idiots even whisper things like "the darkness is a part of her" or something along those lines. Meanwhile, "ruby" is from her distinct red eyes. It's said to shine like a pair of red rubies, presumably from her DT power. Thus, the alias name of "Black Ruby"."

Sans bony brows creased from confusion. "red? wait...but her eyes weren't red earlier? it was brown. chocolate brown?"

Letting out a confused hum, the doc's brow raised. "Brown? No, it's supposed to be red…" He murmured to the skeleton while using his two phalanges to open your eyes and indeed seeing two pairs of chocolate irises.

Papyrus' eye twitched. _"I Swear...If We Caught The Wrong Fucking Human..."_

The eldest put up a hand towards his scowling brother as he searched for something in one of his pockets.

"No need to have a melt down, brother. I know a way to see if she is our target."

"oh really? what is it?" Sans asked, eyeing Gaster's rummaging hands.

" _This."_ The scientist said as he suddenly pulled out a pistol, making the two brother's eye sockets widen in surprise.

"woahwoahwoah! dings, are ya gonna fuckin' shoot the girl!?"

"Sans, why else did I pull out a _gun_? Shove it down your ass? Of course I'm going to shoot her!" He deadpanned while aiming the gun at the center of your chest.

"wait, dings! maybe we could just--"

**_BANG!_ **

"Too late." Gaster said with a cocky smile as he looked at the newly formed hole on your chest. Blood gushed out of the wound rapidly, staining your once cleaned clothes. He took a peak at the back of the chair and _also_ saw a hole. Looking down, he saw the bullet laying proudly on the ground, covered in your blood. Ah so it went through your body _and_ the chair. No surprise there since he exclusively made that pistol after all.

"gaster, what the fu--"

"Shhh...Just watch." He shushed the skeleton with a bony finger. Sans grumbled and obliged, watching your now bleeding body.

The three skeletons stared at the shining red soul that suddenly appeared in front of your chest. Slowly, cracks appeared on its surface as it spread throughout the very culmination of your being, similar to a glass shattering in slow motion. After a few seconds, it shattered violently while the pieces flew all over the place. The scene of having someone's _soul_ shatter before their eyes didn't really affect the skeleton brothers. It was familiar to them, a scene that shouldn't be considered as the "norm" since it's truly a gruesome thing to watch, _especially_ in their culture. But it _was_ the norm for them and they were too numb to the gore so they couldn't really give two shits about death even _if_ they wanted to. You lived in hell and sometimes, you gotta be _the_ hell yourself.

But unexpectedly, instead of disappearing into the abyss, the shards of your soul halted, frozen in time. After a few seconds of anticipation, red light briefly shined under your closed eye lids but it eventually dissapeared in an instant. Then, as if someone clicked the rewind button on a remote, the shards slowly floated in the air and quickly knitted itself back together, retaining the original shape of a cartoon heart. It glowed brightly as the monsters looked at your "check box".

**_*But it refused._ **

"Fascinating…." Wing Dings mumbled in shocked awe, placing a thumb on his bottom "lip" while millions of thoughts ran across his skull, all circling around the topic of science. He hasn't really come across something like _this._ This is way beyond his usual observations since he hasn't really seen a human enable their DT before. Sure, he has seen _a_ human that has the specific trait, but he has never really seen it happen in action.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus stood there, speechless and feeling like their jaws were gonna fall and disintegrate into dust. For once, the youngest wasn't able to say anything because he was too shocked after watching something that was so out-of-his world. Papyrus really couldn't believe that a being like this actually exists, a being that could actually do the impossible...

Mustering enough courage, Sans broke the deafening silence after getting over the sensation of overwhelming shock.

"...s-so...what do we do now, doc?"

Snapping out of his trance, the royal scientist hummed as he smoothed out the sleeves of his lab coat. "Hm...Well according to Asgore's plan, we will have to convince this little anomaly to join the family. I guess that _I_ should be the one to talk to her when she wakes up since the two of you already laid an impression on her. I'll just guard the girl here while I write down some of my observations. As for you two, get some rest. Further instructions will be discussed tomorrow, am I clear?"

Sans and Papyrus identified their brother's rather serious expression as both of them gave him a curt nod. Standing up from their spot, they gave the human one last glance of uncertainty before going up the basement stairs and leaving completely.

Watching his two brothers leave the basement, WingDings gave out one last hum as he stared at the girl's gunshot wound. 

"It's... _gone…_ " He murmured quietly to himself.

It completely healed up, leaving no scars in its wake. Although the hole on your shirt was still visible and soaked with your own blood, nevertheless, it was still fascinating for him as a monster and as a scientist to at least see it. His interest was evident from how dozens of theories swarmed his skull like wasps, plaguing his mind from thinking semi-clearly.

Picking up the bullet from the ground, he looked at the analog clock on the basement wall. _11:47 PM_ , it reads. The doc carefully placed the metal object on a plastic ziplock and put it inside one of the drawers labeled "SAMPLES".

He then grabbed a wooden chair from the back and placed it in front of your unconscious body. Adjusting his lab coat, he sat down on the furniture and crossed one of his legs. Properly facing you, he then took out a pad of paper and a ballpen from his pocket to write down his observations.

Staring at your form with a wide grin, he gave out a sigh.

"What a strange anomaly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm such a fucking dumbass. I didn't even know that endnotes even EXISTED. Damn it…Well I'm too lazy to edit it anyways so…whoops.
> 
> Again, your comments keep me motivated to write these chapters. I really don't deserve the praise that you guys give me 'cause this is really shit compared to other fics. Thank u so much, loves.


	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long chapter since I couldn't really find any spots to break it apart into two so goodluck. 
> 
> Dialogue is hard, man. Like, it's really hard for me...Actually, writing in general is kind of hard for me since I usually draw, not write so….
> 
> Anyways, this will prolly be bad. Who knows. •–•
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

You wake from your rather deep slumber, you tried to open your heavy eyes.

_'Wha--where the hell am I?'_

You tried to move your numb arms, but you felt something restrict you from doing so. After a few seconds of questioning what was happening to you, you quickly realized that you were tightly bound to a chair. Adding to that, you also spotted a supposed gunshot wound on the center of your chest, the stench of your dried up blood making your nose itch in irritation. The adrenaline and memories suddenly kicked in and your eyes widened in terror.

_'I'm kidnapped. I-I'm kidnapped_ _by the_ ** _Skeleton_** **_Brothers_** _. I f-fell for their fucking trap, you braindead idiot! Shit, t-they're going to kill me! I-I need to get out of here_ ** _now_** _!'_

Seeing that you were in some kind of basement with literal syringes and torture devices, your breath quickened so you tried to maneuver your way towards the obvious upstairs door. Unfortunately, the action made a rather _loud_ sound caused by the friction between the legs of the chair and the rough floor. Gulping, you steeled when a voice suddenly popped up from behind.

"Ah, I see that you're awake." Someone said with their freakishly deep voice, although you couldn't really see who it was, which made the situation all the more more terrifying. Clinks of various glasses and loud rummaging can be heard from behind you as well, causing your anxieties to swell up. The unknown really is humanity's worst fear...

Your brain raised a _ton_ of red flags from the fact that you were literally stuck inside an obvious torture chamber with a complete stranger and it gave out a danger signal towards your nerves. Panicking even more, your survival instincts started kicking your ass to _fucking_ _move_ _already_ so you tried to inch towards the only exit that you had.

The person behind you 'tsk'ed. "Na-ah-ah! No need to be afraid, dear. I'm not going to harm you." The stranger tried to reassure you (which backfired immediately since calling someone _dear_ is not the best word that you could say in a situation like this) while pulling your chair back from your earlier spot. Your back suddenly felt the ghost of his slender fingers, making your skin crawl and for your back to arch slightly forward.

"Oh sorry. My hands are probably cold from how much liquid hydrogen that I've been handling…" He apologized from behind you as your ears picked up the sound of various footsteps. _L-Liquid hydrogen? Who the fuck is this person_?

Unexpectedly, your question was suddenly answered when the stranger walked in front of you with his _very_ slender physique. Eyes widening from realizing who this person is, you stared at his dead eye sockets that seemed to be observing your every move as if you were some kind of spectacle. Based on the information that you've been gathering for the past few months about monsters, he's spoken to be the Mad Scientist of the mobster family, a monster that supposedly treats his victims like mindless lab rats. You very well know that this person--or more accurately, _mobster_ is a dangerous person (though not as dangerous as your boss. No one is comparable to that vile man...but then again, were you even in the correct position to judge that?). His mind is whispered to be as unpredictable as an earthquake, completely wicked and knows how to manipulate mostly everyone to fit into his perfect puzzle game. In short, he was someone that you couldn't deal with. One wrong move and he could probably use it against you. Steeling from the sight of your family's rival, you watched him with a shaky glare, gulping in the process.

He raised a bony brow(how?) from your rather hostile reaction, but he didn't say anything. He just gave you a simple knowing look and proceeded…doing whatever he was doing, probably understanding why you reacted that way.

The man, Doctor.WingDings Gaster, sat on the vacant chair (that was twice larger than yours) in one elegant swoop. Crossing his _very_ long leg, he finally spoke.

"I hope you slept well. Papyrus' sleeping magic can cause various side effects to living adults such as drowsiness, short-term healing and temporary numbness to pain. He probably used about 20-30 WDs of fume magic, which in human standards, is equivalent to two and a half tanks filled with moderately heavy gas. Hope that didn't greatly affect your organs." The scientist said in a very articulate and calculated manner as he stared at you, waiting for your response expectantly. 

You remained silent, not attempting to answer back. Seriously, what did he expect for you to say? _Ah yes, I've slept well. Thanks for asking, Mr. Mobster!_

He scratched his bony cheek. "...I expect that you're doing well? The ropes are not too tight, are they? Wouldn't want to injure your body. Based on my research, human bodies can be as fragile as a bug. One scratch can already lead to an infection, you know." Again, he still waited for your response.

_Wait...Is he really trying to start a conversation with me? While I'm bound to a chair? Against my will?_

Still remaining silent, you cocked a slightly angry brow at him as if to say _"are you serious?"_.

He sighed at that, sounding somewhat disappointed from the way his eye sockets gave you a withering look. Clasping his skeletal fingers, he hunched his form.

"Not much for small talk? Hm, well I can understand. At least I _tried_. I suppose that we should just avoid beating around the bush, yes?"

Placing a hand on his chest, he started introducing himself. "I am WingDings Gaster, but I do prefer being called WingDings so that we can maintain an informal and comfortable atmosphere when speaking with each other. I am the lead royal scientist of our king and queen, although I'm pretty sure that you already know _some_ things about me considering your "profession"..."

Your eyes widened from the last part...How did he?

"What? You didn't expect me to know what you've been up to? _Dear_ , we have multiple cameras, both hidden _and_ open to the public, spread throughout our whole city! Besides, you're not the only spy that exists on earth, correct? I know that you've been snooping around our territory, Black Ruby." He said coolly, making your heart beat faster. _Shit_ , they knew? The boss is definitely not gonna like that…

_"But_...let's just put that aside because it seems like your sweat glands started producing a lot more sweat the more I call you out...Oh um, I apologize if I've been using more...articulate words to describe your actions. Human beings are just so complex that I had to do a lot of scientific research about how you work, how you reproduce and how you evolve and maybe even _de-_ volve in time. Your diversity and your different ways of surviving are just so _strange_ to us monsters that I just had to test on--Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry, I do that sometimes. _Anyways_ , let's move on from that..." He said awkwardly. Laying back, he closed his eyes and reopened them as if he was thinking of something.

"...Alright. I never knew that talking to a human can be difficult. I personally haven't met a lot of humans throughout my life so it's hard for me to articulate these kinds of things to a different species--as you could imagine. But then again, enough about _me_. You're probably very confused as to why you're here, what are we going to do, why did my brothers kidnap you and yada yada yada... _So,_ that's why I propose for you to ask me _any_ question that you want to be answered so that it could clear up _some_ things. After that, we can discuss the more...serious topics. Anyway, ask away, human." He proposed to you as he kept his very professional persona. How could he act so cool in a situation like this!? Oh wait, he's _the_ Crazed Scientist so he must've done this to a lot of people already...

Pondering whether you should oblige, thousands of thoughts buzzed around your brain. Throughout that whole segment, you couldn't really understand _anything._ All you know is that the Mad Scientist of New Home City is actually speaking in front of you right now as if the two of you are just having a nice cup of tea, completely ignoring your kidnapped state right now. However, you have no choice but to play along to his supposed mind game since _he_ has the upper hand in this. You're the mouse in this scenario and he's the cat. Just don't fall for his schemes and you'll be fine. Gulping, you responded.

"...Alright. I'll try, Mr. Wi--"

" _Just_ WingDings, dear." He corrected as he maintained his neutral look.

"O-Oh. Uh...WingDings, w-where am I?"

"My basement."

Wow, very straightforward.

" _Basement_. A _basement_ with test tubes, syringes, torture devices, knives, harmful chemicals--"

He made a head motion that was something akin to rolling their eyes. " _Fine_. This is one of my labs. Nevertheless, I still call it my basement."

You nodded hesitantly as you looked down on the floor, racking your brain for some questions.

"Can you uh...untie me?"

"No I cannot."

Okay, this is just _obnoxious_.

" _Why_ can't you untie me?"

He gave you a nonchalant shrug. "If you were me, you wouldn't really want to be attacked by a professional assassin, correct? And besides, you'll be untied later. Don't you worry."

Humming from that, you asked another one as you glanced towards the clock on the wall. _8:49 AM,_ it reads.

"Um...why do I have a bullet wou--" Suddenly, you luckily stopped yourself from asking that question since you now know that he can be a total ass when it comes to questions. Backpedaling, you renewed your question.

"U-Uh, nevermind...I'm just going to ask _who_ shot me instead…"

The monster raised a brow and mumbled a _"huh...she's catching on…"_. Nevertheless, he calmly raised his hand as a response. _So it was him_.

" _Why?"_

He shrugged. "I had to know if you actually were the Black Ruby. And what better way to prove that than to kill you? It was a fascinating scene if I do say so myself."

You shrugged as well. "Hm...Figures."

Suddenly, he took out a pad paper and a ballpen from his pocket and jotted down...well, something. You couldn't really see since he was so damn tall.

Noticing that you were looking at his paper, he quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. I just jotted down an observation, no need to concern yourself."

You gave him a cautious nod and continued the question game. "Righhht...W-What happened to Bianca?"

He furrowed his brows. "...Who's Bianca?"

_So he doesn't know._ "Ah, nevermind…"

He huffed at that and wrote that information down.

_Why does this feel like a damn interrogation even though I'm the one asking questions?_ , you thought with a sigh.

Adjusting your position, you asked another question while you tried to feel your hands. Luckily, they weren't numb anymore. "What are you going to do to me?"

"That will be discussed later." Gaster quickly said, his empty eye sockets staring at your form in a very expressionless manner, making it hard for you to decipher what he was feeling.

"Well...can I at least know if you're going to hurt me?"

He hummed. "...No, I will not... _if_ you don't hurt _me_ , that is. My main goal here is to just talk, discuss about business and maybe even comply with a proposition."

You knitted your brows, shifting your foot to get into a much more comfortable position. "If we're just gonna talk then why do you have to bind me to this chair? It's kind of unnecessary, right?"

"Ah _that_. Well, my brothers already tried to talk to you in a much more civilized way but then you bolted to the roofs. So, they really had no choice but to restrain you. I'd even say that _you're_ the unnecessary one, dear. And besides, as I've told you, you're an _assassin_. It would be reckless of me to just let you run around."

Looking down, you saw his point. "O-Oh...uh, sorry. I just got scared, I guess"

"Don't worry, human. No need to be scared by my brothers. They meant no harm." He reassured with a dismissive wave of his hand as if you weren't scared of _him_ as well.

"Uh, sure….I guess I should ask another question, right?"

"Ask as you please." The Mad Scientist said as he continued staring at your form which caused your hair to stand up slightly.

"Okay...why am I here then?"

"The king and queen ordered me to. Again, further information shall be discussed when you're out of questions."

You grumbled at that since you've just hit a dead end. For some reason, you've entered mind-block territory and you couldn't really think of anything to ask anymore. Letting out a dumb "uh", you racked your brain for more questions. Unfortunately, your last two brain cells couldn't really come up with anything and it seems like the scientist caught onto this.

"What? No more questions, human?"

Slowly, you shook your head as a wordless response. Looking pleased, he once again clasped his hands with a hum.

"Excellent! Now let's bring up the business topic, yes? Oh and before that, I forgot to ask you if you wouldn't mind inhaling some cigar smoke? I've been craving to have one but I fear that you might have a disease that may harm your lungs. What was it again? Ashna? Asthna? Asthma? I think it's asthma…" He explained, noticing that his fingers were slowly twitching towards his pocket.

"Um, no. It's fine. I'm always exposed to smoke back home so I'm basically immune to it now...I guess."

The scientist nodded and wasted no time as he grabbed the cigar carton from his pocket. Taking one, he placed the cigar in between his jagged teeth and lit it with a pocket lighter. Already tasting the grape flavor of the cancer stick, he gently puffed it. But instead of grey, beautiful violet fumes came out of the end of the lit magic ashes, making your eyes widen in wonder.

He noticed your face of fascination and raised his brows. "What? Haven't seen purple smoke before?"

"Uh, no. Normally, our cigars and cigarettes only give out _grey_ smoke." You answered while your nose caught the bittersweet scent of grapes.

"Hmm...what flavor does grey have?" He asked as he inhaled some of the smoke, making the fumes go through his sockets and his nose hole. The scene made you both fascinated and creeped out. How could a _skeleton_ smoke anyway?

"Flavor? But our cigars don't have any flavors..."

Gaster furrowed his brows. "So it's just... _ashen_ _smoke_?"

"Mhm."

All of a sudden, he made the most disturbed expression that you've ever seen. It kinda made you give out a hidden snicker.

"What!? How could you humans even tolerate that?! That would taste _rancid!_ No wonder you humans die so easily...You're basically inhaling burnt chemicals and ash! _How disgusting…_ Yeah um, let's just move on from that conversation. If we continue any further then I might get sick…" WingDings exclaimed as he gently massaged his chest...or ribs, you suppose.

Preparing yourself from what he was going to say, you gulped. You adjusted your position once again since for some reason, you couldn't really get comfortable. You mean, who wouldn't be? The mobster mafia wants something from you and you just don't know _what_. It's now making you sick to your stomach due to the continuous swelling anxieties that's been plaguing you all this time. You hated the feeling but you couldn't exactly get rid of it if he doesn't drop the supposed bombshell to you. So, with a shaky breath, you stared straight at his face with fake courage.

Obviously, he noticed your mental steeling but he simply ignored it. Puffing out another round of smoke, he leaned towards you with a very serious expression. Enough chit-chat, it's business time.

"So, as you know, you're an enemy to the mobster family due to you being under a rival's care. You're an accomplice to his gruesome plans. He's been torturing his people because of the absurd rules that he probably pulled up from his ass just for shits and giggles. If you don't pay up, you boil to death. If you insult him, say goodbye to your limbs. If you break a rule, you'll be roaming around the city like a headless chicken... _literally_."

You nodded at that, feeling very much ashamed that you once fulfilled the exact deed just to appease your boss' temper. Even though you wore a mask during those..."executions", the blank facade couldn't really hide your guilt-ridden face.

Your knees feel weak.

Continuing, WingDings sighed. "He's very violent, but unlike our king, he doesn't have the _reason_ to be violent. Met him once and I already hated him. I'm not one to judge so quickly but I just couldn't take his childish attitude. It still baffles me _how_ he rose to power with that way of thinking. He's a very stupid Don...but that doesn't really concern us monsters, does it? But do you know what _does_ concern us? It's that he's been roping _monsters_ into his little gimmick! He's been messing with _our_ people on _our_ territory and it's making our king's blood boil…" The scientist explained with distaste, his smile slowly forming into a deep scowl. Well, you couldn't blame the guy since you hated your boss as well. However, you couldn't really do anything about it since he basically gives you all the green to pay up for your bills, your necessities, your everything. Without him, you could've been a nobody. You would be _miserable_ , you would be _alone,_ you would _starve_. And you **refuse** to die after everything. Yet again, DETERMINATION is both a blessing and a curse.

But can you really use your ability to excuse yourself for the pain that you've inflicted to others?

***Something inside of you is telling "no".**

Grimacing from your own self-guilt, you let him continue his speech.

"...So we've been thinking of a plan to destroy his metropolis. To put an end to the nuisance since it's been ruining businesses for a while now. Then, we came up with an idea. It actually involves infiltrating the territory and destroying it from the inside. It was a solid plan that if we do the steps correctly, it might actually work. However, there's a big catch. It's a catch that we don't exactly have….And it's that we need someone to be a _traitor._.." Taking out some of the ashes with a little flick, he crossed his arms.

You gave out a shaky gulp, which didn't really serve any purpose since your throat is already as dry as a dessert from the tense atmosphere.

"And let me guess, _I'm_ that catch?"

He gave you a curt nod. "Precisely."

Shaking your head, you looked at him with a disapproving expression. "WingDings, I-I can't be the traitor! I've been in that family for _years!_ No matter how much money you give me, I can't just join your plan! If I betray them then I'm basically going into a suicide mission! They're strict with traitors and he'll give his _worst_ punishments to those that defy him. I'm sorry but I don't really want my head to be shredded in a wood chipper thank you very much!" You tried to reason with him. Truly, the idea sounds _completely_ absurd.

"But, _dear_. That's why we've come up with a way to help you with that!" He said with a rather eerie smile, his mannerisms beginning to be even more calculated.

You scoffed. "Oh? And what's that?"

Grinning widely, he clasped his hands. "The king and queen, maybe even me, decided to invite you into the family, human. Absurd, I know...but please hear us out. You'll be joined into the family in secret. You can escape the human Don's clutches and you can join our family. We have numerous vacant houses in Snowdin for _free_ so there's no need to worry about expenses." This perked your interest since having a protected _home_ in a _monster's_ territory is a dream that all your peace-loving neighbors want to have. Based on the..."snooping" that you did, the area appears to be a safe place and most of the monsters living there are relatively nice, albeit somewhat rough around the edges. The thought of living there gave you HOPE. You licked your lips from temptation.

"Humans qualified to stay in our territory are in perfect condition and they've been living amongst other monsters with almost no discrimination at all. _You_ can be one of them. All we're asking for is _help_. You're the missing puzzle that we need to finish the game. Just come with us and we'll help _you_ , and maybe even your other people as well. And as for your safety, we can provide as much protection as you need _just_ as long as you're in our family. It's an easy proposition, albeit hard to pull off and several consequences may come, but it beats being treated like a dog!" He said with the sugar coated words that he would always use on fellow businessmen to get to his objective. And right now, it seems like his objective is getting closer and closer by the minute. Knowing that he somehow achieved on snatching your curious eyes, he smiled. Gave the bait, all he needs now is for the prey to catch it.

Giving out his final move, he smiled up at you. "Now we don't really expect you to answer immediately. This must be really hard to digest, _especially_ in your current state. So, we will give you all the time in the world to make your decision! Sound fair to you?"

You looked down, and then up to him again. Everything that's being thrown at you right now is giving you a damn headache due to the complexity of it all. Your situation is incomprehensible and it's making you question every choice that you have. Whether you say no or not, your decision will have great consequences. _Which of those are you willing to take? And did you even have a choice to begin with?_

Your mouth felt dry, unable to speak from the information that you have to process. Nodding without actually thinking clearly, he grinned and stood up from his spot, making you violently flinch.

"Great! I'm glad that _that_ is taken care of. I'm grateful to know that we are able to come up with a somewhat good agreement." He said while walking up to your spot with the cigar still stuck to his teeth. The scientist then tried to untie you from the ropes with his very precise movements.

"W-Wait...are we finally done?"

The mobster nodded as he untied one of the knots, causing the rope to fall apart. "Mhm. We're done now and sorry if our discussion is a little bit too long. This is just supposed to be an estimated five minute thing but then I found out that you were given some sleeping magic. I apologize for the unnecessary disturbance that we've brought to you. You can go back to your home now...Though I highly doubt that you could go home _right now_ since my brother, Papyrus, has a strong "guest complex" so he will probably tie you up again just to make you eat his breakfast. Just compliment him and you'll be safe from his egotistical wrath."

Feeling your now freed hands, you stared at the creature before you. 

"...Thanks?"

He chuckled from your confused response. "Don't mention it. Now off you go now. I have some business to attend to so I'm afraid that my brothers will have to escort you back to your city."

Standing up, you paled. "T-The brothers?" 

The man waved dismissively. "Don't worry, human. They won't hurt you. If they do then they just have to say goodbye to their jaws. Oh and as for the communication. Here's my business card. Call me if you've made up your mind." Handing you the white card, you took it cautiously as if it was going to turn into a cobra and bite you.

***You got the business card!**

"O-Oh um...okay…"

He then ushered you towards the exit door as he turned his back against you. "Now go on. Go meet my brothers once again. Papyrus is probably almost finished cooking breakfast." 

You looked at him with a hesitant stare and gulped. Mumbling a farewell that got no response from the mobster, you went up the stairs after giving him one last look of uncertainty. That man had a certain aura to him that made you don't know what to feel about him. He can be a proper gentleman in a blink of an eye but if you blink again, he could be a total ass. You're just really... _confused,_ afraid of what might happen to you. You just wanted to go home and think about all this. You just want to get this over with. That's it. Is that too much to ask?

Unfortunately for you, it _is_ andyou just had to suck it up like the grown ass adult that you are.

Stepping out of the creepy basement, you realized that you were in some kind of living room. Of course, it looked pristine and kind of home-y if you would just ignore the hanged weapons on the wall. You concluded that the brothers seem to really like the color red and black due to the lack of other colors in the room.

To your right, you could spot a kitchen. Ears perking up from the sound of continuous banging of pots and pans, you guessed that that was the Papyrus guy cooking. According to WingDings, you were supposed to go into the kitchen so you could face one of the brother's "egotistical wrath" but then your eyes found the exit door, _unguarded._

_'The exit door! It's just_ **_there_ ** _and no one's guarding it…'_

Looking to your left and right, you concluded that no one was there with you. Hope bloomed from that and you smirked.

_'If I just leave...maybe they wouldn't mind? I mean, if I just stay quiet then no one would notice…'_

Inhaling a sharp breath, you tip-toed your way towards the exit door without a single sound. You let out an accomplished sigh and tried reaching for the door knob when you suddenly heard a loud creek from behind you. 

And at that moment, you knew that you were too late.

"well, well, well...isn't it the elbowing brat? leaving so soon?" The big skeleton that you believed is named as "Sans" walked up from behind you with his sharp tooth smile. Like before, he wore another expensive looking suit, his golden tooth reflecting the beautiful sunshine that was coming out of the large windows. He wore an all black vested attire with a red banded fedora on the skull and again, his large physique dwarfed yours. In a way, he was like...looking down at you. Unlike WingDings, he didn't carry a mysterious aura behind him. His intentions were obviously clear as day.

He wanted to fuck with you.

"O-Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry for elbowing you, Mister. You just scared me from your magic soul...thing." You said, shifting under his gaze.

The mobster chuckled. "ah _that._ apology accepted, kid. just a lil' misunderstanding, no need to sweat it." He said, winking at you.

Shuddering uncomfortably, you backed up near the door. "Yeaaah. Seeing that our uh problem is cleared up...I'll just leave?"

He gave you a fake gasp. "leave? but ya must be really hungry from the chase that we did last night!"

You shook your head frantically as you inched closer to the door, your head pounding from your sudden headache. "Uh nonono! I'm really not hungry! Please just let me go ho--"

But it was too late for any excuses.

"ey, papyrus!" The skeleton called loudly, keeping his stare like the dingus that he is.

Suddenly, the taller one popped out of the kitchen with a giant spatula in hand. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, BROTHER!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M COOKING PAS--OH! WEIRD HUMAN, I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU! YOU'RE RIGHT ON TIME FOR PAPYRUS' WONDERFUL BREAKFAST!" He said loudly as he forcefully ushered you towards the dining room.

As the taller skeleton forcefully dragged you towards the designated room, you glared at your new enemy with great distaste.

_'Fucking bastard.'_

_'payback, bitch.'_

* * *

WingDings sighed and swiped some of his sweat caused by the little interaction. Who knew that human conversations can be so hard? Maybe it was just him...

Puffing out a round of purple smoke, he grabbed his phone from the desk. The mobster then tapped his boss' number with a quick flick of his cigar. The phone rang and he placed it on the surface of his supposed ear.

_"Hello? Who's there?"_ Oh, it was the voice of the king and queen's bratty child.

"Ah, why isn't it the little buttercup! Good morning, Chara."

The 10 year-old child huffed through the phone. _"Oh...it's the Professor Dingus again...Can you fuck off? Mom and Dad are drinking tea right now! You're kind of disturbing them so can you please put your ass somewhere else? You're really annoying."_ They said through the phone. Bratty as usual.

WingDings rolled his eye sockets. "First of all, can you please refrain from calling me Professor Dingus? It's really getting on my nerves. And second, didn't your mother already scold you about your cursing? Wouldn't want her finding out, yes?"

The kid paused a bit. " _...You're blackmailing me, aren't you?"_

"Hm, what do you think?"

Hearing a short string of childish curses and loud shuffling, they gave out another long pause. The royal brat must've finally passed the phone to their parents.

There was another round of shuffling before he finally heard the voice of the Don.

_"Gaster? I apologize on behalf of my child. Chara can be really rowdy sometimes."_

WingDings chuckled. "No need to apologize, my king. I'm used to the brat's...hostile attitude."

Asgore let out a series of brooding chuckles as well. _"Oh, alright. Anyhoo, what did you want to discuss about? Is it about your new weapon? Or did that human fucker finally die?"_

WingDings was going to answer when he heard the queen's angry voice, scolding her husband for swearing in front of Chara. Asgore quickly apologized with an "I'm sorry, dearest" and ushered for him to continue.

The scientist laughed internally. "No, sir. I have greater news than that."

The man behind the phone shifted and hummed in interest. _"Oh? Please do tell..."_

Clearing his throat, WingDings smiled widely. "Asgore, I believe that I caught our target."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws in hat*
> 
> At least I tried, boys.
> 
> Next chap will PROBABLY be the breakfast scene. Again, it's just a probably. Like, 70% kind of "probably". No promises.
> 
> Ohhhh and is that tension between Sans and the reader gal?


	4. Poor Kitty, Poor You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get bullied by Sans.  
> You eat breakfast with the trio.  
> The two skeletors escort you back to your home. With Garfield as the driver.  
> And a medium sized snippet of WingDings POV--wait, since when did we have chapter summaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeps head out*
> 
> Hey. I'm back. This fic ain't dead. I'm so sorry for leaving you for like a month? More than a month? Regardless, what I did was a really shit thing to do. I kinda lost motivation and confidence to write new chapters so I've been putting my energy on other things instead. I left you hanging and I'm sorry for that :(. I don't really know what brought me back, but hey, I'm here again and I'm writing more chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is a peace offering. It unintentionally got pretty long but since I can't really find any spots to break it apart, I guess you can have it *shrugs*
> 
> To my old readers: Really, I'm sorry for leaving you guys. If you're still reading this, then I'm surprised. I honestly thought that you're gone XD. Thanks for staying and reading this little try hard fic. Nice seeing you again, pal.
> 
> To my new readers: Howdy, y'all. Want some popcorn? I can't write if my life depends on it 
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I like interacting with people through comments. (Oh, and edited some mistakes on the last chapters. Nothing too major, just stuff that legit made me cringe :,) )

"I PREPARED THE PERFECT BREAKFAST, WEIRD HUMAN! I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THE _LE PAPYRUS BREAKFAST SPECIAL!_ IT IS SIMPLY THE BEST!" Papyrus boasted with a proud smile as he literally dragged you towards the dining room and dropped you on the floor to get a nearby chair, causing the hard bone in your butt to wail in pain.

"you go tell 'er, boss." Sans chimed from behind your form. The short mobster then extended a bony hand towards you, grinning like a cat who successfully destroyed their owner's whole living room. You sent him a glare and pushed yourself to stand up on your own. Dusting off the imaginary dust on your pants, you watched the skeleton stare at you for a brief moment from the corner of your eyes, shrugging and mumbling something that your ears couldn't quite catch.

Grabbing the chair that Papyrus used to sit on when he was still a lil' baby bones (he grimaced from that memory), the taller brother pushed it towards you in a forceful manner.

"NOW, WEIRD HUMAN--" _'Why does he keep calling me weird?'_ "--I KNOW THAT YOU'RE PRACTICALLY _DROOLING_ TO TASTE MY EXCELLENT CUISINE BUT YOU MUST SIMPLY WAIT! EXCELLENCE NEEDS TIME AFTER ALL. FOR NOW, I NEED YOU TO SIT ON THIS CHAIR AND WAIT FOR THE FOOD TO FINISH COOKING!"

You stared at the presented chair with a gulp and scooted closer towards the door, scratching the back of your neck. 

_"Actually,_ Mr.Papyrus…" Slowly, the edges of his sharp scowl turned into a pleased grin when he heard the word 'mister'. You took that as a sign to keep going.

"…I really appreciate the effort that you've put on making me "breakfast", which is really... _sweet_ of you…" You faltered slightly on the last part, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice since he beamed from the praise. "...but I'm not really hungry right now so if you don't mind, I'll just leav--"

  
"BUT I DO MIND!" He quickly interrupted your sentence, much to your displeasure. "YOU ARE IN OUR HOME SO THEREFORE, YOU ARE A GUEST. GUESTS, IN MY PERSONAL BELIEF, SHOULD BE TREATED WITH ABSOLUTE RESPECT! AND IN THE SKELETON HOUSEHOLD, WE DO NOT ALLOW IMPUDENT LITTLE--SPEAK OF THE _FUCKING_ DEVIL, **_SANS!_ ** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU TO STOP PLACING YOUR DIRTY FEET ON THE TABLE!? I JUST CLEANED THAT!" The mobster shrieked at his brother who was already sitting on one of the chairs, his feet crossed on top of the table as a wide grin was plastered on his skull. You winced from the increase of the already loud volume but you didn't exactly blame the guy for being angry even if the way of "scolding" was a little too much in your opinion. If someone were to put their feet on your (albeit ready-to-break-down) table, you would've felt somewhat upset too. Maybe not to _this_ degree, but upset nonetheless.

Placing his arms behind his skull, Sans winked at his brother. "hmm...maybe a couple o' hundred times. ninety nine if yer lucky."

The fuming mobster had a blank look on his face and slowly lifted his spatula, shaking hard. However, he quickly stopped himself from commiting murder despite his temper's immediate protests. Taking _deep_ breaths, he bent the metal cooking utensil a bit with his fist and sighed. _Not in front of the guest…_ he tried telling himself. 

Eye sockets twitching, he turned to you. "I APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER'S ATTITUDE. HE'S _ALWAYS_ LIKE THIS SO DON'T QUESTION HIM IF HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID BECAUSE HE _IS_ STUPID. I WOULD EVEN SAY THAT HE'S THE EMBODIMENT OF STUPIDITY--"

"ouch."

Giving Sans a sharp glare, he cleared his throat. "FURTHERMORE, JUST TRY TO BARE HIS ATTITUDE WHILE I FINISH COOKING. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU CAN GO CHAT WITH THE IDIOT SO THAT HE COULD SOMEHOW IMPROVE ON HIS SPEAKING SKILLS! I BELIEVE THAT HIS LAZY GREETINGS ARE A BIT... _LACKING."_ Papyrus said sternly as if his brother wasn't there to begin with.

You grimaced. "But I'm _really_ not hungry, Mr.Papyrus! I don't need to eat. I'm very full, see?" You reasoned while patting your abdomen, knowing that your excuses were all lies since--in actuality--you were literally as hungry as a damn whale. It's a good thing that your stomach is a silent beggar or else it would've been growling like a honey glazed grizzly bear. 

_'Please, I just want to snuggle with my dog. Just let me leave for god's sake.'_

He tsked in disapproval. "NONSENSE! HUNGRY OR NOT, YOU ARE TO EAT OUR BREAKFAST AND ENJOY IT! ACCORDING TO PAGE 47, 'SECTION B' OF THE MTT HOSTING HANDBOOK-- _MADE BY MTT HIMSELF--_ EVEN THE WEIRDEST OF THE WEIRD NEED TO BE WELCOMED BY THE HOST IN A COMFORTABLE AND EASY MANNER! THEY ARE TO BE SHOWERED BY RESPECT AND GOOD MANNERED ETIQUE BY THE HOST NO MATTER WHAT! AND, BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, _FOOD_ IS BASICALLY THE BEST WAY TO DO EXACTLY THAT!" He randomly read the small part out loud as he took out a book from... _somewhere_ and waved the spatula around, making you want to scream: _'But this doesn't feel welcoming at all?!'_

Closing the book loudly, he placed it back and bent his body downwards to properly face you. "AND NOW THAT _THAT_ IS PROPERLY EXPLAINED TO YOU…" He briefly glanced at the bloodied hole on your shirt and you _swore_ that there was a hint of dark orange on his cheeks, but it quickly faded away when you blinked.

"...SIT. _DOWN."_

"I uh…" Staggering a bit, you backed up and was about to spur out a string of nonsensical fumbles when your back suddenly came in contact with something broad. 

And it wasn't the wall.

As if you were a dumb main character in a cheesy horror film, you slowly craned your neck upwards and immediately saw the face of deat-- _Wing Dings._ The face of Wing Dings. Your heart almost leaped out of your chest from fear since no mission can ever prepare yourself from the Doc's two void-like eye sockets, probing your very existence and somehow _reading_ your reaction. You squeaked and brought your hand down on your waist to reach for your knife. A gun. A weapon. _Anything---_

But those weren't there. You left them back at home.

And you weren't on a mission. You were in a potential ally's home. Come on. Stop that. 

The Doc's jagged mouth widened to form a smile and tilted his head. "Why hello, dear. I'm back. I just finished my tasks so I'll be joining breakfast after al…" He abruptly stopped midway and looked at your current position, then to Sans' amused face and finally at Papyrus' impatient frown.

He had a hunch that this kind of scenario would happen.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem here?"

You were going to answer when Papyrus beat you to it.

"BROTHER, THE WEIRD HUMAN KEEPS DENYING MY BREAKFAST AND BLABBERING ON ABOUT NOT BEING HUNGRY!? THEY'RE SO STUBBORN!?"

_'You're one to talk…'_ You thought bitterly, your frown deepening ever so slightly.

The Doc hummed at what he said and looked down at you, making you shrink and feel like a child that was caught stealing a cookie from the family's cookie jar. He then leaned close to your ear and you smelled the previous scent of the grape flavored cigar.

_"Dear, just accept his invitation to come eat with us. I'm telling you, this day will not end when it comes to Papyrus' complex..."_ WingDings whispered to you with an insisting tone, flashing his younger brother a little smile. Both tall skeletons (alongside with the grinning bastard that was watching from afar) waited for your response while your body was literally sandwiched in between two mobsters from front to back. The two were basically ganging up on you, _insistently_ trying to get you to eat whatever breakfast that the egotistical prick has concocted for you, both being too close for comfort. You don't even know _why_ they're so insistent on making you eat their food. Was it poisoned? Was it mixed with some magical substance that will forcefully make you agree to the deal? Was it a monster tradition to offer humans breakfast _after_ they tied them up in their basement and talked to them about mafia deals?

_'How can this day get any worse?'_

You sighed, knowing that you couldn't really escape from the Skeleton family. You just wanted to go home, snuggle with Bianca and lock the door to _think,_ but you know that you really have no choice on the matter. Telling yourself that this will be over eventually, you let your stubbornness fall for now. 

"Fin--" 

Not even letting you finish with another _letter,_ Papyrus suddenly grabbed your shoulders and sat you down on the chair as your feet dangled a bit. He then placed his hands on the back of the chair and pushed you towards the dining table with such speed and force that it legitimately caused you to get whiplash. Unfortunately for you, he placed the sit beside Sans' spot but you were too dazed to notice.

"GREAT! NOW, WAIT HERE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH, _GOT IT?"_ He warned while placing the spatula on the base of your neck like a sword. And since you were too disoriented from the rapid movement, you gave him a dizzy nod as you blinked at the stars and birds that were flying around your head. Sans and WingDings chuckled at your reaction.

Papyrus let out pleased huff and you heard WingDings call for him. The younger brother's back straightened and the both of them went to the kitchen to discuss something, leaving you and the sick bastard alone.

The said sick bastard let out another chuckle, snapping you out of your dazing.

"ey, lady. ya look a lil' _shaken up._ ya alright there? yer pretty little head didn't get hurt, did it?" He said in an amused tone as he took the pepper shaker and shook it around, laughing from his pun.

You shook your head to free yourself from the last bits of the clinging daze and only glared at him, not uttering a word. You then scooted away from the mobster, feeling very much uncomfortable.

The skeleton raised a bony brow. "tough crowd? why? ya still a lil' _salty_ from what i did earlier?" He joked again and shook the salt shaker.

You increased your glaring and looked down on your lap in hopes that he'd catch your drift and leave you alone. After a few seconds of silence, he _did_ leave you alone but then he started staring at you, making everything worse.

Fiddling with your scarred hands, you glanced towards him and you caught him looking directly at your chest with a blank stare. Immediately, it reminded you of the time when you first got hired by the boss and one of his left goon's eyes kept on roaming around your body, the others following along. The worst part about that memory was that you didn't really have the balls (both figuratively and literally) to actually stand up for yourself, too _afraid_ of the consequences.

You didn't like remembering those days. It made you feel sick to your stomach.

A flaming red hue dusted your cheeks and you snapped your fingers at him. "Hey, my eyes are up here..." You lifted the collar of your shirt with a frown. "...Not down there, _bucko_."

However, he didn't even look fazed since he continued looking with a neutral expression, your face flushing in irritation. The mobster then scratched his cheek and his eye socket twitched. Without warning, his neutral expression broke and it morphed into frustration, his tight smile dropping to a frown. Scraping his claws on the surface of his skull, he grumbled something indecipherable and stood up with a scowl, making you steel.

Sans then walked up to you and you honestly thought that you were going to die again...But all your dreading thoughts got silenced when he walked past your seat and abruptly left the room, leaving you confused as all hell.

_'What was that about?!'_

Propping your elbows, you placed your hands on your forehead and hissed from the agonizingly slow headache that pounded inside your mind, the rampid questions drilling a hole on your skull. You were in the middle of rubbing the side of your head when he came back with an unreadable expression and a large black coat in hand, gripping the expensive clothing as if it killed his family or something.

The question that bubbled in your throat literally turned into a mere squeak as soon as he threw the coat on your face carelessly, the smell of cherries, mustard and charcoal hitting you full force. You removed it from your face and looked at the still grumbling skeleton as he sat back down.

He flickered his irritated eye lights at you. "what? ya wouldn't want yer bra cups pokin' outta yer bullet hole, right?" Sans said and mumbled something about _"damn women"_. It only increased your confusion and you craned your neck downwards to see your white bra cup. It was _barely_ poking out, but it was still noticeable if you took a closer look.

Blushing in embarrassment, you nodded and mumbled a "thanks" which he responded with a blank nod. You quickly put on the coat and felt its silky fabric gently brush against your skin. It was obviously expensive. The fur lining on the sleeves were as soft as animal fur and the insides were so comfortable that you would probably get knocked out from how cozy it was. It was really big on you, making you look like a literal child since it reached below your knees. You spotted a white tag printed on the end of the sleeve and saw the word's **"LIL' MISS MUFFET'S EMPORIUM"** stitched in a beautiful purple font. You've never heard of that brand before, but from the looks of the product, the store must be something you'd categorize as "top-notch". It didn't surprise you. This belongs to a mobster after all.

You hummed silently and saw the large pockets on either side of the coat. Shrugging, you placed your hands inside them and completely stopped when you felt something inside. It seemed to be rather small and made of plastic, its edges pricking you a bit. You cocked a brow and took the stuff out, seeing multiple...mustard packets?

Honestly, you were expecting to find drugs or something.

You were going to examine it further when Sans suddenly snatched it away from your hands, putting it inside his pockets in one quick swoop. 

"...Um, mustard packets?" You questioned with a bit of humor laced into it, sounding mocking.

"oh, shuddap. ya humans do alotta weird stuff all the time. s'not my fault i just wanted a quick shot..." He said in a frustrated tone and wiped a hand over his skull, regretting the fact that he helped you...

You raised your arms defensively with furrowed brows. "Sheesh, why are you getting so worked up over mustard?"

Sans huffed through his nose. "none o' yer business."

The response that he gave you made your scowl deepen. Sending him a glare, you crossed your arms and continued to relish the warmth of the coat and muttered the word _"prick"._

Catching what you said, he turned towards you.

"what did ya say, you litt--"

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' BREAKFAST IS DONE! NO NEED TO WAIT ANY LONGER!" Papyrus suddenly announced as he came back into the room with a giant covered pot in hand. It seemed to be really hot (since the bottom was literally colored with a searing red hue) but he didn't seem to mind and held it with his bare hands.

The loud announcement cut through whatever Sans was going to say, making him scowl. He briefly turned towards you and used his two digits to make an _"I'm watching you"_ sign. You frowned and rolled your eyes. You officially decided that you hated him the most.

_'Man, the nerve of that guy...Arguing about stupid mustard packets...It's not like I caught him snorting drugs or anything…'_ You thought bitterly as you watched the supposed eldest come out of the kitchen with plates and silverware. He briefly glanced at your coat and rose a brow.

"...Why are you wearing Sans' coat?" The Doc asked with a curious tone.

"s'cause--"

"He gave it to me!" You interrupted, causing an irritated Sans and a curious WingDings to turn their heads towards you, surprised by your sudden outburst. Clearing your throat, you continued before Sans could snatch the chance of interrupting as well.

"Sans saw that my... _skin_ was exposed so he left the room and came back with a coat to cover it." You answered for him and it made Sans flush a little from the feeling of semi humiliation. He was going to say the _exact_ thing but since _you're_ the one who said it, it felt kind of embarrassing for the small skeleton. And you _knew_ that he was embarrassed from how your lips twitched upward, making him grit his teeth and for the two other brothers to chuckle.

_'brat.'_

You smiled and looked at the agitated monster. "Y'know...he was a _real_ gentleman earlier."

This made Papyrus choke and for the scientist to give out a hoarse laugh.

"MY BROTHER? BEING A GENTLEMAN? THE TWO WORDS DON'T COMBINE AT ALL!" The youngest said as he shook his head in a flabbergasted expression, making you and the Doc laugh.

You knew you were playing with fire since you were literally pissing off one of the Gaster Brothers, the one notorious for his disappearing abilities and short temper, but you had the _opportunity_. No harm, no foul in having a little payback. 

And so, knowing that you proved to the mobster that you weren't just some small human that he could push around, you stopped embarrassing him with a satisfied smile.

Papyrus and WingDings gave out their last chuckles and continued placing the breakfast and silverware on their respective places. You wanted to help due to the things that your mother embedded into your mind about being polite and whatnot. But the still sane voice in your head stopped you from doing so, reminding you that this may feel oddly domestic but they're still **_enemies._** They could kill you on the spot if you make one wrong move. The teasing that you did with the prick was enough, you don't need to piss off the others. You silently agreed to yourself.

Spotting the short mobsters' fedora, Papyrus huffed. "BROTHER! TAKE OFF YOUR HAT! WE'RE GOING TO EAT FOR STAR'S SAKE!" 

Sans looked at his brother and shrugged. Taking off his hat, he winked and shook the salt shaker. "ey, my hat didn't do anythin' wrong! no need to feel so _salty,_ bro." He joked, causing Papyrus' bright mood to darken significantly and for WingDings to add _"it probably a-salt-ted him."_ which earned him a betrayed look from the younger brother.

"I can't believe that you used the same joke again." You deadpanned.

The monster propped an elbow and gave out a shrug. 

"reduce, reuse, recycle." He then used his hand to flick your nose and you tried to dodge it. Unfortunately, he already predicted that and used his other hand, catching you off guard. 

Letting out a hiss because it was _bone,_ you shot him a glare and he smiled proudly.

_'one for the brat, two for sansy.'_

The already sitting scientist watched your little interaction with a hum. Seeing that you were barely an inch away from strangling his brother, he smiled. 

"Now, now. No fighting on the dining table." He scolded like a parent from across the table.

Clenching your fist, you nodded and entangled your hands to stop yourself from doing something that you might regret later. You tried to ignore the short skeleton's glare and just looked at the pot that Papyrus placed on the wood table. It's a good thing that the table wasn't made of glass or else it would've cracked by now. You watched the hot steam pour out of the gaps of the lid, the smoke smelling like tomatoes, basil and...bacon? 

The youngest closed his eyes and smiled proudly. "NOW EVERYONE, FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE _LE PAPYRUS SPECIAL!"_

He then took out the metal lid as the hot steam of the unknown meal immediately elevated. You couldn't really see what was in it and just used your hands to give yourself a better angle, finding a pot full of spaghetti with hotdogs and bacon on top? 

Wait, _what._

The hotdogs and bacon on the hot noodles look perfectly fine, if not a little bit tasty looking. But the spaghetti…

Oh, the spaghetti…

Some of the noodles were undercooked while the others were burnt on some of the edges. You don't even know _how_ someone can even fuck _noodles_ this bad. And the sauce meanwhile...didn't look any better, to say the least. It was dark red and had orange bits on top, kinda like sprinkles. The liquidy appearance of the tomato sauce even had _bubbles_ on it, making you feel bad for whatever poor soul that had to do the dishes. The pot was certainly... _disturbing_ to look at. You felt like you were going to be eaten by the noodles and melted by the sauce if you were going to stare at it any longer. Gulping, you sat back and started hugging the fabric of the coat.

_'They're definitely trying to poison me.'_

"HM? WHAT'S WITH THAT EXPRESSION, WEIRD HUMAN? TOO _AMAZED_ BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' FAMOUS SPAGHETTI?" He asked as he scooped some of the spaghetti and flopped it down on WingDings' plate. The scientist's face was blank and simply stared at the clump of noodles, not uttering a word.

"It looks--" The response that you have immediately got interrupted when a foot suddenly kicked your shin, making you hiss from beneath your teeth. You turned to Sans who had a tight smile on his face, sweating and looking at you with a _"just-deal-with-it"_ expression. You looked at WingDings and he gave you a simple nod, agreeing with his brother's gesture.

"...IT LOOKS...? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

You swallowed a huge lump in your throat. "... _Great._ It looks…absolutely great and appetizing, Mr.Papyrus…"

The eager skeleton grinned widely as an orange hue gently colored his cheeks. "WHY, OF COURSE! I MADE IT MYSELF AFTER ALL!" He boasted and scooped another clump for you, the noodles landing on your plate with an audible _'splatch'._ You gulped nervously.

He then scooped Sans a plateful of spaghetti. "HERE, BROTHER. IT'LL CERTAINLY REPLENISH YOUR MAGIC!"

The short skeleton stared at it with an unreadable expression. "gee...thanks, bro."

Papyrus let out a pleased huff. Finally scooping himself a large amount of spaghetti, he sat back down and stared at everyone.

"HM? WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? EAT UP!"

Nodding, WingDings used a fork and ate the spaghetti slowly, digesting the tangy noodles with a blank stare. Eventually, Sans followed with a "bone appetit" (which earned him a glare from Papyrus) and he slurped a large clump, wanting to get this over with. 

You watched the two brothers ~~suffer~~ eat silently, causing you to swallow shakily. You simply stared at the meal for about twenty seconds without even lifting a single finger, causing Papyrus to narrow his eye sockets at your lack of movement. But once Papyrus started tapping his skeletal finger, you sadly gave in with a breathy sigh.

Reluctantly grabbing a fork, you twirled it around the noodles. You brought it up and saw the dark red sauce dripping from the limpy tangles of spaghetti, your bottom lip quivering from the scene.

Man, why does this feel like a death sentence?

Blowing on the hot food, you looked at Papyrus and he raised an impatient brow. You silently whimpered and internally wished that this isn't actually poisoned, that this just looks like this because it's a monster thing. Even though you have the power of your DT to prevent you from dying, food poison is unfortunately a bitch to handle. You don't really want to take a dump every five minutes and feeling like utter shit for two whole days... _Again._

Gulping, you slowly put the noodles inside your shaky mouth and chewed. And as expected, it tasted absolutely--

Wait. _Hold up._

You paused and chewed more. You then took another bite. And another. And then another.

Huh.

Oddly, it tasted alright.

Sans and WingDings were looking at you as if you grew two heads, shocked as to _how_ you could even digest the meal without gagging. Papyrus smiled wider and felt rather proud, feeling a wave of happiness from your reaction. 

"This is...pretty good, Mr.Papyrus." You said as you took a piece of the bacon and ate it. It was kind of sweet and tangy, having a spicy aftertaste. Truly, it tasted decent, maybe even exotic. The only thing that you didn't particularly favor in the meal is the noodles. It's a good thing that the skeleton added a lot of sauce to overpower the taste of the noodles. The taste of charcoal and wheat in your meal would've definitely ruined it.

The pasta lover's ego inflated, making him puff his chest. "W-WHY, OF COURSE! IT'S TO BE EXPECTED SINCE IT IS COOKED IN NOT JUST A VERY SPECIAL WAY, BUT IN THE PAPYRUS WAY! YOU SEE, I CALL IT THE _PAPYRUS METHOD!_ A SERIES OF STEPS THAT I INVENTED TO ENHANCE THE TASTE OF ONE'S SPAGHETTI. SADLY, I CAN'T REALLY SAY _WHAT_ THE PAPYRUS METHOD IS SINCE IT IS A SECRET RECIPE THAT _I_ CAN ONLY KNOW...BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IT IS TRULY BRILLIANT!" He boasted as he swallowed a long set of noodles. Without chewing.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand. Everyone has their own secrets to keep...Though, can I ask just one question?" You said, causing the other two brothers to raise their head at you, hoping that you weren't dumb enough to ask a question that might offend the young mobster.

Papyrus scratched his chin. "HMM...YOU MAY."

"Well, it's just that…" You twirled a lone noodle around. …"I'm curious as to why you cooked the noodles a little differently?"

Both Sans and WingDings cursed internally.

The tall mobster leaned on the table. "...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _DIFFERENTLY?"_

Another kick from the short skeleton made you hiss so you swatted his leg with your feet. Sending Sans a glare as if to say _"this is fine"_ which he responded with a scowl that screamed _"this is not fine!"_ , you turned back to Papyrus and huffed. Why are they so tense? It's just spaghetti?

You eventually proceeded. "Well, it's just that some of the noodles are undercooked and some have black bits on it. Usually, noodles are supposed to have the same color and temperature when boiled. But these…" You lifted a noodle with your fork. "...don't really look even, Mr.Papyrus."

Both the two older brothers couldn't help but curse again. You criticised Papyrus' cooking. You criticized Papyrus' _spaghetti,_ his second favorite food. You didn't even ease your words or pull any punches! They knew that speaking your mind isn't really a bad thing, but this is _Papyrus_ you're talking about! The librarian back in the Snowdin district almost lost his eye and got categorized as one of Papyrus' enemies since he said that the lasagna had too much garlic! Bold, stupid and suicidal. That's what you are.

An eerie silence fell upon the whole room and Papyrus just kept staring at you, thinking about something. After a few seconds, he suddenly lit up.

"OH! I GET IT! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I COOKED THE NOODLES SO YOU CAN USE THE COOKING TIP WHEN YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR OWN SPAGHETTI!"

You didn't even have the chance to respond when he continued. "VERY WELL. I SUPPOSE THAT _THAT_ CAN BE SHARED, WEIRD HUMAN. I ASSUME THAT YOU ARE...DECENT ENOUGH TO BE INFORMED WITH A COOKING TIP." He said as the two older brothers sighed in relief. They didn't really know _how_ you even got away with criticising Papyrus' cooking. It's either because of dumb luck or it's just that the youngest is warming up to you.

"YOU SEE, I HEARD THAT YOU HUMANS LIKE MEAT. I MEAN, I LIKE MEAT AS WELL. ESPECIALLY MEATBALLS. THOSE ARE EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD." The mobster started leading the conversation while everyone continued to eat. This was just fine. It certainly preoccupied the time.

"BUT THEN I HEARD THAT SOME OF YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR MEAT TO BE COOKED ALL THE WAY WHILE SOME LIKE IT TO BE _REALLY_ COOKED. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY YOU HUMANS WANT YOUR FOOD TO BE COOKED DIFFERENTLY BUT I SUPPOSED THAT THAT IS JUST ANOTHER WEIRD HUMAN THING."

"AND SO! I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA TO BOIL MY NOODLES SEPARATELY. THE FIRST BATCH WILL BE BOILED FOR ONLY THREE MINUTES WHILE THE SECOND WILL BE BOILED UNTIL IT GAINS SOME BLACK PARTS. IN THAT WAY, BOTH THE RAW AND NOT RAW LOVERS WOULD ENJOY MY COOKING! ISN'T THAT JUST GENIUS?" He told with a laugh, feeling his ego inflate once again. Sans smiled widely at that. He remembered when 13 year old Papyrus first came up with that idea and started blabbering it to the family. It was definitely an ear piercer, sure, but it was still worth it to see his brother be happy with himself. Sans was kind of ashamed to admit that he didn't really give Papyrus the praises that he needed when he was just a little babybones. He only gave swift nods and didn't pay mind to the skeleton's quiet face. Because of that, the youngest started complimenting himself instead and it acted as another factor for his now egotistical behaviour. Man, he was a really bad brother back then…

Chewing the noodles, you looked at the tall mobster's satisfied demeanour and realized that he wanted a response. 

"Oh, um, yeah. That's really… _unique_ , Mr.Papyrus _._ "

He gave you a dismissive hand. "NYAHAHA, COMPLIMENTS WILL GET YOU NOWHERE, WEIRD HUMAN."

You grinned slightly from that and drank your cup of water, being already done with your food.

"OH, DO YOU WANT SECONDS?" He asked as he began grabbing the pasta ladle.

"Ah, nonono! I'm stuffed. I don't need more." You assured the skeleton with a smile.

_'As much as I somewhat enjoyed the company and food, I just want to go home and think. The sooner, the better.'_

Papyrus was going to insist again when a generic phone jingle rang and echoed around the dining room, making the two younger brothers look up. WingDings let out a "whoops" and took out his phone. You stared at it and pulled up your brows from how ancient it was. It almost looked like a brick!

The scientist excused himself and stood up, but he didn't even have the chance to leave the room since the caller appeared to have already ended the call. WingDings sighed and put the phone down.

"who's that?"

"The Don. He just wanted me to come over and discuss something." He answered, fixing his lab coat and making sure that he didn't spill too much... _information._ His eye sockets landed on you, noticing that you were shifting in your seat, visibly conflicted and uncomfortable in your current situation. 

WingDings gave you a patient smile. "Well, I better get going. I really hope that you will put at least _some_ consideration on our proposition. I assure you that it will benefit you and the ones that you truly care about. I just hope that you will choose the right path…" Slowly, the edges of his smile fell. "But of course….remember, Black Ruby. I have great expectations for you. I hope that you're smart enough to keep your lips zipped and sealed because I don't take too kindly to people that are too... _talkative_ , if you know what I mean…" He said in a depressingly grim tone. Chills ran up your spine as your instincts told you that two other pairs of eyes were watching as well, seeking out any negative reaction. Several waves of subtle magic cackled in the air, all having the same intensity and intention. The feeling of pop rocks against your skin made your nerves shake in intensity.

So this is what it feels like to potentially be on the Skeleton Brothers' bad side. It made your hands curl up and your sweat to trickle down your shivering skin. It made your heart pound louder than boss' threatening sessions--which is a total surprise for you since you've only known these guys for what? One third of a day? You and your boss have known each other for many, _many_ years. But despite that well known fact, your heart was threatening to burst due to the intense atmosphere. It feels scary, life-threatening. It made you feel like you were going to die over and over again.

And yet, despite it all, it was also _exhilarating._ It provoked the side of you that craved the danger, the side you named as "The Freak".

Licking your lips, you felt yourself shrink.

"O-Of course."

As soon as he heard your response fall out of your mouth, the Doc's smile came back as if nothing ever happened, the magic in the air easing up a bit. Intertwining his fingers, he walked towards the door and abruptly pausing.

"Good, good...Thank you for understanding, dear...And, if you don't mind, may I ask something from you?"

You heard Papyrus stand up and clear the table, eventually leaving the room to wash the small amount of dishes. Looking up at the smart mobster, you silently nodded for him to continue.

"It's just that I need you to give me a percentage that will quantify how close we are to gaining your approval of joining. It's a little thing that I could report to our Don. It's kind of like...a progress report, I suppose." He asked, his eyes flickering towards the clock.

You hummed and went back to looking down, clinging to the fabric of the coat and pondering on your answer. Decisions weren't really your thing. You just accepted whatever destiny throws your way and you usually accept it with a missing tooth. But now, destiny was actually giving you a choice, a path that will possibly make you lose too much teeth for the tooth fairy to count. You wished your mother was here to guide your hand, to tell you which answer was wrong or right. _But,_ you told yourself. She's not here and you're a big girl now. You can live without her, that much you could prove.

Letting out an audible shaky breath, you muttered your answer.

WingDings tilted his skull. "Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that?"

You looked up at the two void-like eyes. "F-forty one percent."

Sans huffed from beside you. "forty one? _c'mooon._ let's make that a fifty." Sans teased with a wink, reminding himself that you were somewhat needed in whatever the Don and the Doc were planning.

You shot him a glare and he flipped you the bird when WingDings wasn't looking.

The scientist hummed, noting your response. "No, Sans. Her answer is perfectly fine and does not need any changing. Honestly, I was expecting something _lower_ considering what we've put her through. We literally tied her up on a chair in my basement and talked about awkward business proposals. This is really the best answer that we could get from her."

Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen and wiped his wet hands with a cloth. "WELL, I _TOLD_ YOU TO JUST TIE HER UP ON ONE OF THE GUEST ROOM BEDS! THAT WOULD'VE BEEN MUCH MORE COMFIER THAN SOME OLD CHAIR!"

Sans suddenly guffawed from what his brother said. Muttering holy shits and stars through harsh wheezes.

Eye socket twitching from his brother's mocking outburst, Papyrus clenched the poor cloth in a vise grip. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, _SANS?"_

The cackling skeleton gave out a snort. "i-it's…haha, _fuck wait…"_ He stopped for a second and inhaled a gulp of air. "...it's just that if we do whateva' yer suggestin', she would've thought that we were tryin' ta rape her or somethin'!" He answered as another round of laughter invaded the room, wheezing the words _"dumbass"._

A dark orange hue colored Papyrus' cheekbones from both embarrassment and anger. He then stomped towards the still laughing mobster and literally started strangling him while shouting things like "YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE WHELP!" and "STOP EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE GUEST!" (which earned him more laughs).

The pent up stress in your shoulders eased up a bit as you let out a small snicker at the fighting skeletons. You never had a sibling before and yet watching them kill each other brought a genuine smile to your face.

Chuckling, WingDings read the clock's hands which pushed out a sigh from his skeletal lips.

"Well, off I go now. Farewell, dear. Make the right decision." He reminded with a calm grin.

You nodded hesitantly. "G-Goodbye."

The scientist then briefly turned to Papyrus and said "Remember what I told you" before leaving the house completely.

The tall mobster's eye sockets widened. "AH, YES! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Letting go of his brother's neck, his back straightened and he quickly fixed his suit out of the annoying wrinkles, a serious expression painting his face.

"WEIRD HUMAN, IT IS TIME TO ESCORT YOU BACK TO YOUR CITY!"

Hopping off of the large chair, you adjusted your coat to really hide the rather large bullet wound. "Yeah….your brother already told me about that...But, can I ask _why_ I can't just go back to my home myself?"

The pasta lover took out a dandy mirror and clicked his teeth, admiring his charming physique before turning back to you. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE CONSIDERED AS AN UNFAMILIAR OUTSIDER IN OUR CITY. MONSTERS OUT HERE...DON'T REALLY TAKE TOO KINDLY ON PEOPLE THAT TRESPASS ON THEIR TERRITORY. SO IF YOU WERE TO GO OUT OF THIS HOUSE WITHOUT US…"

Sans grin turned sharp. _"...you'll be dead meat._ well, as dead meat as yer little red heart can get." He finished for his brother while jabbing a finger at your chest. You furrowed your brows and held your chest where your SOUL currently resides.

Facing away from the big bad bully that is the grinning skeleton, you averted your eyes. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'll get kidnapped. Tortured, experimented, all the good stuff. But why do you have to escort me back to my city as well? You could just drop me at the entrance to our city and be done with it?"

Flipping his not so ancient phone, Papyrus started tying on the flat surface. "HM? OH, THAT. IT WILL BE MUCH MORE EFFICIENT, WEIRD HUMAN. FROM WHAT I REMEMBER, YOUR HOUSE IS LOCATED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY AND DIRECTLY OPPOSITE TO OURS SO I DON'T THINK THAT YOUR...LOWLY HUMAN LEGS CAN REALLY WALK THAT FAR, _REGARDLESS_ OF YOUR PROFESSION."

"But--"

_"AND BESIDES,_ YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY MONEY ON YOU TO CALL FOR A CAB, CORRECT?" He questioned in an almost teasing tone. You opened your mouth to throw a retort, but quickly shut it when you didn't really have anything to fight against since all of his statements were indeed correct. He seemed pleased by that and replied to Burgerpants.

"welp." Sans started stretching his arms. "goodluck on escorting' little miss assassin ova' here. hope ya have a safe trip!" Giving out a morning yawn, he walked towards the door. Well, he was going to when Papyrus suddenly snatched the end of his collar.

The younger brother raised a bony brow. "OH? AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"ta grillby's. why? ya have a problem with that?" The short skeleton said as he swatted his brother's hand.

"ACTUALLY, I _DO_ HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, _BROTHER._ WINGDINGS ORDERED US TO ESCORT THE WEIRD HUMAN BACK TO HER HOME _TOGETHER."_

He grumbled. "an' why do we have to do it _together?"_

Papyrus started tapping the phone rapidly. "I DON'T KNOW!? GO ASK HIM!?"

Sans pinched the bridge of his nose with an irritated sigh, massaging the bone to keep himself from murdering someone. _"jesus fuckin' christ...that prick..._ probably just wants us to get along with the little brat."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." You piped up, offended that he had the nerve to call you a brat when you're literally in the same room as him.

Unfortunately, he suddenly ruffled up your hair and continued to speak with Papyrus, causing your locks to look like an absolute mess.

Spotting Papyrus' angry texting, Sans looked at the phone and found angry messages and threats. "who you textin' there?"

"BURGERPANTS. WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A RIDE TO ESCORT HER." Papyrus held up a finger when Sans opened his mouth, shutting him up. "AND, NO. WE ARE NOT TELEPORTING THERE UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO PUKE OUT NOODLES AND ACID. WINGDINGS WON'T BE TOO HAPPY IF HE HEARS THAT."

As if on cue, a honk was heard from outside the house, causing both brothers to turn their heads at it.

"huh. that was fast." The short skeleton mumbled as he turned his head towards you. "c'mon, sugar brat. let's not make the kitty wait."

_'The kitty?'_ You thought questionably with a raised brow, but followed anyway.

Both mobsters walked by your side to the living room and eventually to the front door. Papyrus held the knob and opened it, letting you see the grassy front yard and the large garden that was littered with various fruits, vegetables and flowers. _Pretty,_ you thought. The front yard looked absolutely beautiful and normal if you just ignored the barb wire fence on the edges of the garden. You even _swore_ that you saw a flicker of yellow electricity...

Behind the large grey gates of the house, there stood a sleek black car, purring quietly on the side of the road. Again, you didn't know what kind of brand it was but you were sure that it was probably (definitely) worth more than all your valuables…

The dark windows of the car slowly lowered to reveal a disheveled orange cat monster, sweating like there's no tomorrow. A strained smile was plastered on his face, heaving from what you assumed was exhaustion. All you could think at the moment was _'fuck, he's cute.'_

Papyrus huffed at the car and locked the door of the house. While waiting for his brother, Sans raised a hand and the cat reciprocated with a shaky wave. The feline monster didn't look afraid. Just nervous, _extremely_ nervous.

After locking the door (and enabling the traps), the three of you walked to the car. Reaching the gates, Sans and Papyrus opened them which caused you to see the somewhat peaceful neighborhood. Some of the monsters waved at Sans and gave Papyrus a salute. But when their eyes landed on you, an unfamiliar human, they either gave you the stink eye or purposely avoided your form. You couldn't really blame them even if their reactions kind of stung.

You got out of the Gaster family's front yard and onto the sidewalk as the brothers closed back the gates. You glanced at the entirety of their house and let out a low whistle from how big it was.

Clutching the coat, you watched the door of the car automatically open to reveal the velvety inside, causing you to drool a bit. Quickly, Sans got inside with a huff, immediately slouching on the seat. The taller brother's hand suddenly held your back, making you tense since you still remember the little sleeping trick that he did from the night before. He ushered you to get in and you obliged. Eventually, Papyrus got in and you watched him struggle to fit inside. A grumpy scowl was placed on his face due to him being hunched over.

_"I HATE THIS CAR SO MUCH..."_ He muttered angrily while crossing his arms and legs, making you give out a smile. But then you glanced at the driver and saw his depressed look, snatching off your grin completely.

"BURGERPANTS!"

Flinching violently, the feline turned to Papyrus with a shaky customer service smile, one that you recognized as the type of grin that the retail workers in your neighborhood would use when they have to face a demanding customer.

"Y-Yes, Mr.P-Papyrus!?"

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO EBOTT CITY. DRIVE US TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PANTONE DISTRICT."

"S-So where I-I picked you u-up from before?"

Papyrus tapped his finger repeatedly. "YES SO GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!" The mobster barked as he used the "commander" voice, his impatience and sudden bad mood made his scowl deepen. The cat yelped and turned on the engine. Starting the car with shaky paws, he drove towards the designated area.

You frowned at the poor driver but remained on your seat, being sandwiched again by two mobsters. The sound of the engine, Papyrus' tapping and Sans' snickering was all you could hear at the moment. For now, all you could really think of was--

_'Poor kitty.'_

* * *

WingDings fixed the edges of his lab coat as he got off of the Riverperson's strange "transportation boat". Making sure that his shoes weren't wet from the water's intense splashing, he tried giving the cloaked monster(?) a bag of gold.

However, the River person simply shook their head and started singing again.

"Tralala, beware the man who speaks in hands~" They sang with their indecipherable voice.

He huffed at the short line that was very much aimed at him. "Wow, rude."

Their shoulders shook slightly, but otherwise made no sound. The both of them always had a fond understanding between them. He never knew why, and he never asked. All he knew about this cloaked figure is that they're pretty much _ancient,_ living long enough to even serve the king and queen when they were just little younglings. All they did within those very long years were staying quiet, singing vague lines and offering rides to basically everyone without getting paid. They always stayed on the edge of the water, never eating, sleeping nor drinking. And yet, despite their quiet nature, they still hummed to the tune of whatever song that they made up in their mind while chaos ensues in the background, happily staring at everyone's dusting catastrophe. Monsters vs. Monsters, Monster vs. Humans, Humans vs. Humans--they simply stared. Truly, the Riverperson is what WingDings categorized as one of the "weird ones" in New Home.

Sighing, he waved at them. "Well, I need to be going now. I bid you farewell."

They bowed and patted the odd cat head that was attached on the boat. Then, in a blink of a literal eye, it meowed and ran on all fours with incredible speed, causing the water to get splashed on WingDings' lab coat. 

He sighed.

This is exactly why the Skeleton family chose Burgerpants to be their driver instead. They would be absolutely _soaked._

Trying to squeeze the water away, he sighed and waltzed towards the isolated and quaint home of the Dreemurrs. And as expected, the fence of their house was _littered_ with flowers. Specifically, golden flowers.

_'I really don't know what is up with the family's strange obsession with plants…'_ He thought. Plucking two flowers from the ground, he made his way to the large metal gates and pressed the doorbell, the little device letting out a pleasant "ding". The camera on the wall zoomed on him and he waved, his jagged teeth pulling up into a patient smile.

Normally, the guard behind the camera would ask the outsider to state their name and purpose of visit through the speaker. But since it was _WingDings_ who was outside the door, the large gates automatically opened. He immediately went in and saw that there were even more flowers in the front yard, already bloomed and eating up the crisp sunlight.

He walked through the front yard as he heard the gates suddenly close. Reaching the gargantuan door (it's no surprise, the Dreemurrs were the tallest monsters alive after all), he knocked on the wooden entrance.

Within seconds, the door slightly opened to reveal a little goat child, looking as timid as ever.

"Hello, little one."

Asriel's deep red eyes flickered towards him, curious and he dared say... _cunning._ "Dr.WingDings?"

The Doc smiled widely and handed the child one of the flowers. It was a sort of peace offering, a usual ritual that the two initiated ever since WingDings pointed out how fluffy his ears were, earning the scientist a growl and a kick on the shin by the royal goat. And that was about a year ago.

The prince perked up and gingerly took the flower. "T-Thank you...Dad's waiting for you in the garden...Says that he wants to drink tea with you." He muttered quietly as he grabbed the end of the mobster's pants and led him towards his father.

"Where's your mother?" WingDings asked while examining the many hanged pictures on the pristine walls.

"O-Oh...Mom left earlier. I don't really know why...Chara said that she's on a business trip in the Ruins but...I dunno. I miss her already…" Asriel sighed sadly, twirling the small buttercup in his paws with a melancholic look due to the absence of his mother. The child was really much more of a momma's boy unlike his sibling...

"Hm, speaking of Chara….Where _is_ the little troublemaker?"

Asriel's sad mood lightened up a little. Snickering, he gave the tall mobster a small smile. "Heh, they're sitting on a corner."

"A corner?" As if on cue, they briefly arrived at the living room and saw the royal brat, literally watching the paint dry. Their red eyes turned towards the two monsters and glared.

"Ew, what's _he_ doing here?"

The scientist bowed. "Hello to you too, little buttercup."

Chara huffed and went back to staring at the wall, their legs twitching to go back to their room but Toriel's threat of getting rid of _all_ the chocolate bars for a whole week still rang in their little head.

The mobster walked up to them and handed the second flower. The red eyed human stared at the presented plant and sneered.

"I don't want your stupid flower."

"That's another penny in the swear jar!" Asriel chimed, hugging the buttercup close to his chest.

Chara scrunched up their brows. "What?! How is _stupid_ a swear word!?"

"Two pennies!"

The royal kid grumbled and turned their back at the scientist.

Tugging his long sleeve, Asriel looked at the tall skeleton. "Y'know, if Chara won't take it, _I'll_ just take it instead?" He asked with a hopeful tone, glancing at his sibling who was sticking a tongue out at him.

Chuckling, WingDings gave the flower to the young goat and he stared at the angry child.

_'Some things never get old…'_

Seeing that the human kid was plainly ignoring them, they moved on and continued their walking.

"What did they do to earn the level two punishment anyway?" He asked, enjoying the suffering of the royal brat.

"Oh, they just clogged my toilet with toilet paper since they were mad at me." 

The two reached a long hallway. "And why were they mad at you?"

Asriel fiddled with his two flowers. "Because I didn't let them borrow my red crayon. They always break it, y'know. So, I told Mom."

"Well, do you feel bad for getting your little sibling in trouble?"

The prince smiled widely, a strange glint painting his red eyes. 

"No."

And he never really explained _why._

Reaching the door to the garden, Asriel's timid behaviour came back. "Okay, we're here."

WingDings patted the goat's small clump of hair. "Thank you for the escort." He said, remembering the order that he told his brothers. 

_'I wonder what the numbskulls are doing right now.'_

The prince gave a shy nod and left the room to go draw. Waving at the child, the Gaster brother opened the windowed door and saw the familiar garden, still littered with more golden flowers. On the center, he saw a large white table and the Don as he stared off into space while sipping tea. Once the goat heard the door close with a click, he grinned at the old friend.

"WingDings! My friend, it's been long." Asgore greeted as he beckoned the scientist to sit with him.

Hearing the birds chirp, the mobster walked up to him and he felt a large paw slam on his back, almost breaking his spine. He knew that it was just a greeting pat but _stars_...the small pat felt like a literal bag of bricks...

The Doc massaged his spine and started stretching. "Oh, dear...You're strength--" **_crack._ ** "--still hasn't changed at all, Sir."

Asgore gave out a deep chuckle, waving a hand. "Oh, that's not true. This old buck has gained some weight over the past few years...And please, stop with all your _Sir_ business. We've known each other for years. There's no need for formalities." He said with a smile. The Don always acts like this towards close friends, behaving like a real old man and offering golden flower tea as if he wasn't a high ranking Mafia Lord. This side of him is for close friends and family only. The "serious face" will always be reserved for business partners and enemies.

Speaking of…

"WingDings. What happened with the girl." Asgore said as he poured the tall skeleton a cup of tea.

The Doc sat down with a sigh. "Good. Excellent actually. Asgore, we're close to gaining the girl's trust."

"Hm...Black Ruby, was it?" The goat questioned, scratching his black beard.

WingDings nodded at his question. "I even believe that we could really gain her loyalty. She even said that we have a forty one percent probability!"

"Forty one? How is _that_ high?" The king pointed out sharply, his business voice was leaking out. The king could get really nitpicky sometimes.

Sipping the tea, WingDings grinned and handed the goat his observation notes. "Well, it's pretty high considering her situation. Imagine, she's from a family that she's been in for many, many years. And _we_ are one of the main rivals of the said family. Think of what she feels right now and then think about that percentage."

This must've stroked the Don's mood since a faint smile snatched the edges of his bearded mouth. Mumbling a _”you do have a point…",_ he read the jotted down notes.

**BLACK RUBY**

**-Weak body, excellent agility and dodging skills. Strength is still unknown.**

**-Squishy human body.** **_Definitely_ ** **weak defense wise.**

**-Generally nice. Polite. Decent to talk to.**

**-Is the "real deal".**

**-Is aware of her DT.**

**-Healing skills**

**-Somewhat immortal**

**-Quick learner.**

**-Has a friend? family? named Bianca. Based on her tone, she cares deeply for the unknown person.**

The large goat quirked a brow at the mention of the name "Bianca".

"...Who's Bianca?"

The scientist sighed. "I have no idea."

Shrugging, the king kept on reading.

**-Does not get along with Sans. I think.**

**-Unknown relationship with her mafia family.**

**-Does not do good with small talk.**

**-** ~~**Is**~~ **W** **as not aware of the spies.**

**-Pretty smart. I'd say above average.**

**-Seems to be relatively okay with cigar smoke.**

**-Is weird. Likes Papyrus' spaghetti dish.**

**-LV is high. Definitely above average.**

**-Morally good.**

**-Frowns a lot.**

Asgore hummed at the notes and placed it down. Turning towards the tall skeleton, he leaned his back. 

"Did you discuss the deal to her and made her feel welcomed?" The Dreemurr questioned with great emphasis since it's one of the most crucial steps in their plan. It is important to not make the girl feel intimidated, or as Toriel would word it, _"trapped"_. In that way, she would feel more okay with being near them _and_ it could also let them gain the assassin's loyalty, a large factor that's needed in their family. If you're not loyal to your family, boss or colleagues, then the likelihood of betrayal will be tremendously high. Without loyalty, you're basically the equivalent of a corpse in an alley, useless and bothersome. If they don't gain the girl's loyalty and forcefully let her in...she'll probably betray them as soon as she has the chance, dragging all the monsters into their inevitable demise.

And the monsters refuse to fall.

"Of course...Though we _did_ tie her up in a chair..." This earned him a pointed stare from the Don.

"...In my basement." The stare increased in intensity.

_"But--"_ He quickly added."--that was completely necessary. We even had breakfast together and gave her a ride home." He explained with a reassuring smile. The king huffed and sipped more tea.

"Well, just remember that I entrusted this task to _you_ so I'm expecting great results, WingDings."

The Gaster brother grinned confidently. "Of course."

Hearing the scientist's confident response, he sighed and put down his tea cup. A comfortable silence fell upon the two men as they listened to the morning birds' chirps. Having nothing better to talk about, Asgore leaned on the table and intertwined his paws.

"So…" The old goat started as he picked up the note. "Your observations are quite...intriguing, old friend. _Does not get along with Sans AND likes Papyrus' so called spaghetti?_ Now, that got me curious…" He said, looking at WingDings who was slightly sweating.

Asgore leaned on the table with his elbows and faced the skeleton's voided eye sockets.

"Mind entertaining me by sharing what happened with your little…welcoming session?"

After a few whole minutes of absolute silence, the scientist eventually gave in to the buck's eager stare with a sigh. Leaning on the table as well, he started explaining everything.

This will be a very long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried making this good, okay? Longer chapters like this takes more time to edit. Relish this 'cause I won't be able to write something like this ever again. Maybe. Well, at least I had fun with writing Chara and Asriel so that's a plus? Oh, and sorry if the WingDings' part felt random. I just don't think that his POV will be able to fit on the next chap. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post again since I'm still writing the next chapter's draft but I hope that it won't take a whole frickin month--like, jeez. So sorry y'all.
> 
> And yes, I know that "le" in French means "the" so basically, Papyrus is saying "The The Papyrus Special" XD


End file.
